Daughter of Salazar
by Redlighting234
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Armando Salazar and her rise to power. Telling the origin of the Pirate Hunter and The Fiery Black Cat of the Caribbean. The story starts as a girl who grows up without a father and a crazed with grief giving her up to a catholic Covent. It nurtures her intelligence and ambition to become one of those women who rise's high in society.
1. Prologue: Death of a Father

**Prologue: Death of a father**

 **This is a new story of mine and became inspired by the story of Captain Salazar in the new Pirates of Caribbean. I wanted to create a world of my own in the pirates of the Caribbean world. I created Amaya Esmeralda Anita Salazar as the youngest daughter of Armando Salazar. The child that grows up without a father and becomes abandoned by a crazed mother in a catholic covant. This story is the first in a series of stories and tells her rise to a power as the one of the most powerful captain's in the Spanish navy. This is the origin story of the Priate Hunter and The Fiery Black Cat of the Caribbean. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed creating this character.**

 **Ps: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean characters or franchise, I only own Amaya for now.**

* * *

Sitting on the couch silently weeping Alexandria agonized over what she was about to do and if anyone ever found out how badly it would reflect on her moral character as well as her respect in the community. But she so full of grief and she couldn't stand the sight of her youngest daughter that acted so much like her father in personality. As well as the fact that at 46 years old she couldn't care for a young child on her own.

So she made the heartbreaking decision to give her up and to tell the family that she had died to ease her guilty conscious and cover up her tracks. She knew this would cause so much grief but it needed to be done and so it shall be. Drying her eyes as a knock echoed across the door and she a sunny smile across her face as she walked over with a spring in step. She begun to imagine how much happiness would be in her life once this was done.

Letting in two nun as directed them to a pair of seats in the living room and asked them _" Would you two care for tea, before you begin your journey?!"_

The older nun shook her head instead saying _" We like to head back before daybreak, where is the girl?"_

 _"Of course , follow me!"_ leading them up the stairs and down a hallway. Opening the door to find a young girl with wavy jet black hair. Her face resembled her mother's catlike appearance and her eyes were truly unique. Almost black in color with flecks of grey and green inside them. Her skin was olive toned like most people of Spanish heritage compared to her mother's fairer skin.

 _" Madre!"_ the young girl got off from the ground to hug her mother before she was pushed away gently by her. Looking up in confusion to see her mother wearing a shaky smile that didn't reflect the love that she was normally shown. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched her mother leave the room as she handed the younger nun an envelope.

Closing the doors as she ignored her crying and confused daughter. The younger nun shook her in disgust as the older one begun to pick various clothing, stuffed animals, books, games, and heirlooms for the young girl to bring with her.

Closing the door as the went down hallway and down the stairs. _" What is the young girl's name?"_ asked the younger nun.

The woman turned to face her as she answered _" Amaya Esmeralda Anita Salazar"_ before turning back to stare out the window once again. The younger nun held a disgusted sneer for a spilt second as she waited for the older nun to exit the door.

 _" Madre!"_ screamed the girl as tears went down her cheeks as the younger nun carried her out of the door. Sobbing loudly as they entered the carriage that the woman had paid for them to get the young girl. The younger nun them told the older nun _" What a disgusting woman, how dare she treat her young daughter that way! And before you say anything to dismiss my words, did you not see her smiling as we left?!"_

The older nun sighed _" It not our place to judge, for now we must comfort a hurt and confused little girl that's had everything ripped away from her."_

The younger nun looked at the young girl still sobbing with a gaze full of sadness as she said " _Hopefully god will heal her wounds that have been struck on her soul at such a young age. Those wounds being a mother that wants nothing to do with her as well as having banished her from everything she has ever known and her legendary father lost at sea probably murdered by pirates."_

The older nun sighed _" I know but this is the work we do as nun's in convent. We take in unwanted and neglected girls it is an unfortunate thing. However I agree with your earlier statement their is a special place in hell for a woman that smiles as her daughter is in pain."_

The young girl who was only a year old had finally silenced her sobbing as she listened. She laid their on the bench in the carriage wishing for things to be the way they were before her father whom she barely knew left. Biting as her tongue as she wished to tear and rip through everything inside this carriage in her confusion that this event had brought to her mind.

However one thing was certain even at the young of age one she silently made a vow never foreseeing what that vow actually meant. Thinking to herself _" I will never be weak again"_

* * *

 **List of siblings:**

 _1\. Rosario Juana Anita Salazar - married to a Spanish navy captain- 23 years old - father was 27 years old when she was born_

 _2\. Josefina Andera Anita Salazar - married to a Spanish courter- 21 years old - father was 29 years old when she was born_

 _3\. Marisol Maria Anita Salazar - married to a Spanish navy litentint- 20 years old - father was 30 years old when she was born_

 _4\. Juanita Guadalup Anita Salazar - married to a Spanish business man- 19 years old - father was 31 years old when she was born_

 _5\. Diana Luna Anita Salazar - going to marry a Spanish explorer- 17 years old- at an aunt's house - father was 33 years old when she was born_

 _6\. Camila Alessandra Anita Salazar- going to marry a Spanish courter- 16 years old- at an aunt's house - father was 34 years old when she was born_

 **Translation of Spanish words:**

 _1\. Madre- mother_

 **One final note: Salazar was 50 when she was born and Amaya was a suprise baby for them. A miracle child so to speak since they thought that Alexandria was done having kids.**

 **Also a little bit of Alexandria background:**

 **Alexandria parents were English Catholics and persecuted in England. Moving to Catholic Spain were they soon died of a disease that attacked the area they were staying in. She ends up in a Covent as an orphan, later on she catches the attention of Armando Salazar an upcoming navy captain in the Royal Spanish navy. A handsome and charismatic man to everyone. They meet when she is eighteen years old when she was about to take her vows as a nun and Armando was twenty-one years old at the time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Life in a Covent

**Chapter 1: Life in a covent**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions about the story so far place them in your reviews. I will get back to them as fast I can. Also let me know what you think of Amaya so far as a character.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or its character, I only own Amaya**

* * *

Rushing through the garden ignoring the thorns from rose bushes that cut into her skirt and the dirt that flew into her face. Lively eyes glittered with excitement as ignored the shouting of a nun in the hall way.

At ten years old Amaya proved to be a tomboy with a fiery and intelligent deminor only matched by her cunning and ambition. Her wild and rebellious nature caused the nun's the ran the covent to shake their heads as me saw the girl becoming a nun. Instead the saw a girl that would use her gifts of cunning and ambition to drag herself to the top of society.

Once she reached the doors that lead inside to the library that the convent housed. It held many different books that fascinated her curious nature and need for adventure. Opening one book that was on the table, she grew excited when she saw it was her favorite tale.

A story of one woman that rose to power at time where women where stilled expected to be nothing but wife's. Anything else was them stepping out of their precieved place in society. If she was sbeing honested with herself that was the way many of society still saw women however the rennaisance of Europe had changed that sterotype for some men.

Reading the first chapter she felt this book reflected her life and emotions that she was feeling. Geting deeply into her book and enjoying every second of the book. Soon she became interrupted by her favorite nun Alma _" Amaya is time for your lessons to begin!"_

Leaving the book open on the table as she followed the nun who went to a double doored building. Alma turned around swipping the dirt off Amaya's face and sweeping away the twigs off her skirt. _" Amaya please try to stay clean if you can help yourself!"_

Alma opened the door leading Amaya into a room full of other young girls that giggled ignorantly their head in the clouds about romance. Rolling her eyes at the sigh of this as she sat at the desk in the very front and began to pay rapid attention to the nun teaching in the front.

She spent the rest of her day learning Latin, English, French, math, reading, grammer, writing and history. Enjoying each lesson as it expanded her world and put her one step closer towards her ambition. Exiting the door as she headed to eat dinner before going back to her room.

Laying in her bed later on that night as she thought to herself _" Another day in this boring convent, their's no adventure! The only thing fun here are my lessons since I like learning but I have no friends so I'm too different from all the other girls!"_

As she got up from her bed and walked over to the huge window that showed off the beautiful moon that she loved so much. _" One day I'll leave this place and find the adventure that I want so badly!"_

Smiling at this thought as her imagination took off to a place where she had all the adventure she craved before something new flashed in her heart the need to be powerful. Opening her eyes as she attempted to figure out why she had this new feeling.

Going over her thoughts she realized that along with the adventure she had always craved was that unamed feeling that she could now put a face to. That feeling was a need to powerful in a society where few women got that choice.

She finally realized that her true dream wasn't to find adventure but something else entirely. Thinking to herself _" To become a powerful woman in society!"_ this sent exicitment through her body and she felt her heart agreeing what that statement.

 _"But how do I become a powerful woman in society, that is something I need to find out before I leave this convent!"_ feeling determination coarse through her body. Going back over to her bed as she went to a world where her dreams came true.

Waking up the next day as she brushed smoothly through her long jet black hair. Slipping out another dress from wardrobe careless and tying up the laces of her shoes. Opening her door where she slept and lived most of her life.

The Covent had been the only place she had ever known but she felt the feeling of being in a cage sometimes when all she wished was to be free. Rushing back to library where she left that book that she had started to read yesterday.

Opening the book to chapter 2 of the story of the girl who was quickly becoming her idol. A girl that did what she wanted and took no prisoners _" That's what I want to be!"_ Soon after she finished that chapter another nun came told her it was time for lessons. It was a repeat of the same day in and out , never changing.

The only difference was today she spent her evening going over translation of Latin and other languages for upcoming essay's. She used a dictionary that the covent provided in its library for her to read. " Uh! I have so many essay's due tomorrow!" Reaching over to left on the table she adjusted the lantern so she could better read the dictionary.

After she finished her various language essay's she moved her math assignment which she finished quickly since she was actually good at math. Followed by her reading assignment where she sat and read the first chapter of a new book that told the story of Greek myths.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly as she finished her grammar and writing assignments at the same time. Since by this she had made a decision to do two assignments at once. Finally she picked up her history book and turned to the chapter that talked about Greek history part 1.

Shutting the book as she picked everything up and carried her assignments back to her room. Setting them on her desk she glanced out her window to see the moon sitting high in the sky. Letting out a sigh as she muttered " I'm so tired!" Changing into her night clothes as she slipped into the bed going to sleep as she stared at the moon.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of this story so far and if I'm going in the right direction.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in your reviews. Tell me if you like where I'm going so far and if Amaya's characterization is going well. Let me know what you think of Alexandria's letter in your comments.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or characters, I only own Amaya Esmeralda Anita Salazar**

* * *

After many years of being in the Covent, Amaya had become a beautiful young woman who had been greatly educated. This was something that made her proud since it was a rare opportunity for a woman to become so educated.

Today was the day she turned seventeen years old and this brought much excitement to her. Rubbing her hands together a huge smile came across her face. Opening her door she rushed through the hallway of the Covent. Ignoring the shouts of the nuns saying _" Amaya stop running!"_

The nuns gave each other soft smiles as they said _" She'll never change!"_ Bursting through the library doors as she gave her favorite nun Alma a Cheshire like grin. Alma sat at the table holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Alma looked up at her with sad eyes that reflected so much pain at what she was about to be shown by her. Her grin flater as she asked Alma in a concerned voice _" What's wrong?"_ stopping before the table and sitting down in front of her. The nun wordless handed her the letter and turned her face away from her.

Opening up the letter silently , she could see that the letter was slightly aged. Scanning the letter with her eyes. She could contain the gasp she let or the tears that started to fall as she read the words on the paper.

 _Dear Amaya,_

 _I have something I must confess to you my child, I have done something that is unforgivable. I must tell you the story of why you have been raised in a Convent. You father was a powerful captain in the Spanish navy, a very well respected man who went on many voyages hunting down pirates or as he would like to say the scum of the sea. On one of these voyages he didn't come back and it was assumed he was lost or dead at sea. At the age of 46 years old I could not raise a child by myself. I became crazed with grief or mad as some would say. Whatever the case I could not raise a child that acted so much like my lost husband, so I made a decision to give you up to a Covent. It was the sameone where I had been raised as a child. My child I hope you can forgive me for doing this to you eventually._

 _I love you Amaya,_

 _From your mother_

Dropping the letter to the ground as she tightened her fist in a deeply felt anger. Bursting through the doors as she ignored the shouts of Alma _" Amaya please come back!"_ Stomping through the Covent as she slammed the gate doors open.

Tears fell down her cheeks as wiped them away as her mind raged silently " _How could she do this to me, she thinks I can forgive her? Oh, how I wish she was in front of me right now so I give her a piece of my mind!"_

Walking down the sandy beach that was near the Covent kicking up a sand storm. Sitting down in front of the ocean as she slammed her fist into the sand. Tear still falling down her cheeks as she said quietly _" How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?"_

 _"Gah!"_ she screamed as she harshly threw one of the stones on the beach into the ocean and watched as it bounced away. Sitting their she stared at the ocean and watched the waves crash against the sand, coming and going. This was the perfect metaphor for her life at the moment, how it fallen apart all because of a letter.

Growling as she glanced at it once more before ripping it into shreds and throw it into the ocean. By this time the sky had turned into night, sighing as she said softly " I might as well go back now!"

 _"What's a lovely young lady like you doing in a place like this"_ glancing up she saw a dirty looking man swaggering over drunk. Narrowing her eyes as she spat out viciously " None of your business, who ever you are?!"

The dirty man narrowed his eyes as he responded back _" Such a feisty girl, why do you look like you been crying?"_ Stiffening slightly as she felt him place a hand on her shoulder but soon relaxed , still naive about the world she decided to spill out her sorrows to this complete stranger in front of her.

 _" I just found out why I was placed in this convent. My mother abandoned me here in her grief and expects me to just forgive her. I cannot ever go back to that Covent since she lived their as a child, at least not right now."_ A sad look entered her eyes as she said all of this.

The drunk man the said _" Come with me then, and join my crew on its ship for the night._ Asking in a surprised _" You would allow me to do that, thank you!"_ She followed the man who would become the second event that would push her towards her true goal in life and the person she was always meant to be.

The next day she could be found opening the front gate that led to the doorsteps of the Covent, her shoulders set in determination of what she was about to do. Walking inside she prepared herself to leave the only place she truly called home.

Suppressing the tears that were about to fall as she watched her beloved nun Alma run up to her and pull her into a deep embrace _" Where have you been Amaya, I've been so worried?!"_ Amaya pulled away swiftly as she said _" I will always love you like my mother sister Alma, but its time for me to make my own way in this world!"_ saying this as avoided answering where she had been.

Walking away from the sobbing nun as she quickly moved towards where her room would soon be empty of her things. Stuffing her various things she would take with her on that ship that would become her new home or so she thought.

Closing her door as she was about to exit the Covent, Alma stood before the gate and looked at Amaya sadly as she said _" I wish things could have been different, but I accept that you need to go on your journey. Just know I will always be with you no matter what as you are the daughter I can never have!"_ Placing in her hands an antique cross with a leather cord as Alma said again _" This was your father cross or so your mother told me before we left. I've turned it into a necklace as it was to be your gift for your seventeen birthday."_

Leaning over once more as she embraced the only woman who she had known as a mother. Pulling out from her embrace as she felt the cross being tied around her neck as she said _" I will always love you, mother!"_ Turning away from the Covent as she walked down the dirt road that would led down the path she was meant to go down.

* * *

 **Let me know if you think I'm going in the right direction and if you have any ideas you would like to share with me.**


	4. Chapter 3: The push towards greatness

**Chapter 3: The Push towards greatness**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think so far. Also if anyone has questions about the story just put them in your comments.**

* * *

For a few weeks she had been on this disgusting ship and its rowdy people as they sailed course for the ports of Madrid. Ignoring the smell of beer that rang through the air as well as the loud singing that followed.

Rolling her eyes as she stood on the deck of the ship doing one of her favorite hobbies watching the moon in the night sky. The moon was such a beautfiul creature that always drew her in with its alluring glow. She listened to the call of the sea and how much it drew her in.

Walking passed the drunk people she was about to head to her room on the ship when she came across that same drunk man again. Flushing softly as she developed a little of a crush of seeing a man that was as wild and free as she wanted to be.

 _" How are you this evening mister sparrow?!"_

The drunk man responded in flirting manner _" I'm well now that your are here my dear!"_ This caused her flush to grow even deeper as Jack Sparrow leaned in closely to kiss her. Which lead to a night that she would regret afterwards when all was said and done.

Waking up the next morning she could no longer feel the pull of the sea that steered the ship on course. Launching up from the bed as she covered herself up and glancing around the room that seemed unfamiliar to her. Her eyes widen when she realized what she had done the night before and shame flashed inside her heart.

Looking over to the other side and she saw that it was empty. Falling to her knees as her naive heart had now learned the meaning what it means to have a broken heart. Sobbing to herself as she out loud _" Why does everything bad always happen to me, its like I'm cursed to never feel love!"_

Clenching her fist as tears fell down her cheeks as the blow of heartbreak started to forge her into a woman that loved none and felt nothing. _" I swear I shall never love again or be this weak woman that always cries when she's hurt!"_ as she throw a lamp viciously at the full length mirror in front of the bed.

 _" I've had enough of being weak ! It's time I recoqnize my true destiny that feeling that I've always desired and has alway's been there through my tears of pain over the years! It time to embrace that feeling called power and allow it to guide me to become what my true path has alway's been!"_

Glaring at the shattered mirror that became a metaphor for how her heart and life had been shattered to become something new, something better. Wearing a cold smile as her eyes held a cold fire that would become apart of her legend in the coming years.

As she stood their thinking of how to reach this power before a cunning smile flashed its way across her face at the idea she had. _" I shall join the navy and become a powerful captain like the father I barely new. And when I do I'll get my revenge on Jack Sparrow and I'll shatter him the way he shattered my innocent heart!"_

Clenching her fist so hard at this thought as a malicious and spiteful grin made it's way across her face. A sad look entered her eyes then as another thought entered her heart _" I cannot go back to the Covent to take my vows now since I'm no longer a virgin. Oh, how I should have never left that Covent and I would still be the innocent girl I was! But fate has given me a different hand and I'm too ashamed to face sister Alma after what I did last night."_

Dressing in her clothes that she had worn last night and glancing around the corner of her bed to see her things from the ship also there as well. This made her clench her fist once more as another thought entered her mind.

 _" I'll admit one good thing came out of this, I've learned a lesson that shall never leave my heart or mind. All men use women to get what they want in the end! I'm glad I learned this lesson earlier on!"_

Pulling out a knife that she had managed to steal from one of the men on the ship. Bowing before the shattered mirror as she used a knife to slash through her hair, symbolizing the transformation of a young girl into a woman.

Taking her things from the bed she snuck out of the back door of the inn and began searching for new clothing among the lines of clothing outside. Soon she spotted a plain white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants that hung lowly in the back alleyway. Reaching up she swiftly grabbed them and disappeared down another alleyway.

Stripping out of her dress with ease as she pulled out bandages from her bag and tied them around her chest making her appear flat chested like a male. Slipping on the long sleeved shirt that hid her feminine figure. Next came came the long black pants that she cuffed at the end and then a pair of old leather boots she had brought with her from the covent.

Brushing a hand through her hair now short hair that felt foreign to her since it started to curly up because of how short it was. Walking out of the alleyways that lead her to a port, wordless she threw her feminine clothing into the ocean that closed a chapter in her life and led to a new one. Turning away as she entered the city known as Madrid a powerful city that would give birth to the ambition of Adrian Cruz.

* * *

 **Tell what you think of this chapter and if I went to fast with her relationship with Jack Sparrow.** **Also tell me what you think of Amaya's characterization so far and if she is well rounded as well.**


	5. Chapter 4: Joining the Navy

**Chapter 4: Joining the Navy**

 **Tell me what you think so far, I hope you enjoy this story and just to let you know this will be the first story in a series of stories about this character. I already enjoy writing her story so much and I hope you enjoy it too.**

 **Ps: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I only own the ones that I created for the purpose of the story.**

* * *

Walking through the city of Barcelona as she heard the calls of the sea gulls echoing in from the port that lead out to sea. Stepping across the anicent stone steps that covered the streets of the city. Glancing around at the various stone buildings that housed shops and homes a like so different from the little seaside town she had grown up in.

This was the biggest city she had ever seen and she good see goods from everywhere across Europe as well as Spain's many colonies. She saw children running around without care and clothing hanging in between buildings creating a shade for people that walked the stone streets.

Walking into the middle of the huge city was a beautiful and ornate church where most of the city worshiped. Glancing around the huge town square she searched for the billboard where you signed up for the Spanish Royal Navy.

Spotting a wooden post in the middle of the town square that held a piece of paper where it stated those who wish to be apart of the Spanish Royal navy meet in the town square in 6 days where they will be inspected for a chance to have a position in the navy.

Growing excited at this chance to become apart of the Navy she decided to make her home in a tree that was in the middle of the town square. Glancing up she noticed the sun was at highest point in the day and assumed it was mid day.

Reaching in her bag to pull a small bag full of coins that she had saved over the years while in the Covent. Walking over to a vendor that served lunches to the people passing by , getting line while she waited for her turn to order. Looking over the menu that had placed on the front of the vendors , she found exactly what she wanted and it was cheap too.

By the time she finished reading the menu it was her turn " Hola, may I have the seafood paella and can you be light on the seasoning!"

She stood to the side waiting for her meal to be cooked as an older woman walked up to her asking her " What is your name young man?"

While her face on the outside remained blank the inside of her raced as thought to herself " Do I really look like a boy, maybe my plan will work after all!"

Suddenly she came back into the present as she said " I'm sorry Madame I was lost in my own world! Could you repeat your question for me?"

The older woman gave her a soft and knowing smile " What is your name young man is what I asked earlier?"

" Oh, my name Adrian Cruz!" she gave the woman a Cheshire grin. The server then handed her the paella that she wanted and just as she was about to leave the elder woman spoke up again " If you would young man you may stay at my house until tomorrow while your waiting to join the royal navy."

" How did you know I wanted to join the royal navy?" as she whirled around to face the older woman once again. The older woman gave her a soft smile " Let's just say I'm observant woman and you just confirmed my observation."

At that very second the older woman was handed her meal and signaled her to follow her down the street. Deciding to follow the interesting woman who seemed to know more about her than she let on. " Where are we going now, Madame?"she asked after a few minutes of following her.

The old woman responded back to her question" To my house, does that answer your question?" Answering back with a silent nod. Soon they came upon a tall stone building that looked like it housed many families inside. The old woman opened the door that led inside to a greeting room that housed stairs that led to the next floor.

The greeting room held warm colors and furniture that belonged to a home living near the beach as well Mediterranean. The old woman started her slow climb up the stairs towards the second floor of the building.

As they reached the second floor where the old woman living quarter were located. The old woman opened the door revealing a room that looked like a living ocean with various shades of blue in light and a pop white every once in a while.

" Your house is very nice, Madame!" she said as they entered the kitchen. Placing her food on the table as the woman went to get eating utensils. When she came back they both said a prayer in Latin before the touched any of the food.

A sly look entered the old woman's eyes " So what is a girl doing looking like a boy and planning to join the Spanish navy, eh?" Her eyes widened in shock as she blurted out " How did you know that I was a girl?!"

The woman smirked at this as she said " Simple my dear, your facial construction screams feminine, your walk is feminine, your voice is feminine and you look as though you have something to hide."

" But how did you guess I was a girl with only that much information?" A look of sadness appeared in the old woman's eyes before strength appeared again. " My late husband was a scientist and he taught me many things over the years. That my dear was how I was able to guess your gender so easily."

" Are you going to tell the authorities about my crime?" The old woman gave a look as she said " Why would I do that, my dear? You have your reasons and I have my reasons for helping you out?" Amaya's eyes narrowed slightly as she asked " And what reasons would you have to help me commit one of the highest crimes a girl can commit?"

" I want to see a girl succeed into a powerful position, for too long I have watched things be denied to use that should be a god given right! You have that aura about you that screams ambition, cunning and most of all powerful!"

" And what ways do you planning on helping me?" The old woman smirked at this question as she said " You truly are a smart and cunning one, keep being that way and you'll live longer in this world! After all I can tell like me that you used to a be a naïve girl who trusted one man who taught you a woman's greatest lesson!"

" How did you guess that happened to me?" stated Amaya who was stunned that the old woman could read her so easily. " You reminded me of myself at that age, our life's are experiences are practically mirror images of one another. Which is why I shall help you, I want you to succeed were I failed. As for how I shall help you, I will begin teaching you how to disguise your gender further than just a haircut, I'll teach you how to walk, talk and think like a true man. Finally I shall teach you how to be the greatest of liar's and to survive this harsh world.

Smiling at this as she exclaimed " When do we start! " the woman responded back " As soon as you finish eating your meal." Cleaning up the dishes before she stood before the woman in the living room waiting for her first lesson.

" The first thing is that you learn to not make your eyes and face so easy to read. Tell a lie and make it a believable one!" Thinking quickly she blurted out " Your home does look like a bottomless ocean." she gave a soft smile. The old woman smirked " Good for your first time, but you took too long to think of a lie. You must be quick witted or they'll catch you red handed. Also your eyes their still to easy to me another lie"

" Your next door neighbor is naked a window over." she tried so hard to keep her face blank so that her eyes wouldn't show her feelings. " That's even better I almost believed that one. Your starting to learn that you must keep your face blank so that your emotions never show in your eyes. That is a trademark of a good liar! Tell me another lie!"

" I wish to join a Covent" keeping her face blank and her voice emotionless. " You catch on quick , to become so good with barely any practice! You must have a natural talent for lying! The rested of your stay here I will ambush you into telling a lie, so this forces you to practice and until lying becomes second nature!"

" Now on to your second lesson, I shall teach you how to walk like a man! Begin!" the old woman said quickly. Walking in place as the old woman immediately began to adjusted her arms and legs with a cane tapping slightly against those body parts.

"Straighten your shoulders, become more masculine!" after she said this, Amaya started to move her body in place in a more masculine way. " Good, your catching on quick to this lesson as well! But it stilled doesn't look natural on you? Keep practicing, my dear while I go and get myself a cup of tea."

The old woman left the room and she continued to march into place willing her body to become more natural with this masculine walk. The woman entered the room five minutes later with a cup of steaming tea in her hands. " You've improved since I'm being away, now stop walking for right now! I shall now teach you the art of talking and thinking like a man! You won't like some of things that are said but this is how they speak in the navy!"

For the rest of the days and nights she spent at the old woman home learning how to become a man and how best to use her gifts to her advantage. Just as she exited the building dressed in a slightly loose , long sleeved white blouse and a pair of semi baggy black pants, tucked in beneath a pair of brown leather boots. Over this she wore a slim brown trench coat and a leather brown hat on her head.

" When you come back to Barcelona next time, you must stay my house for I still have so much to teach you, yet!" Smirking at this a masculine way and speaking up in a deeper, rough voice " Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll make you proud to."

Shifting her bag full of clothing and other items that the woman had provided for her. The only feminine item that remained on her body was the antique cross that sister Alma had given to her before she left the Covent. When she asked the old woman why she could still wear the cross but not any other jewelry. She was surprised by the answer " Because most men wear a cross necklace in the navy, it brings good luck."

Shaking her heads at this thought as she came back into the world of the living. Heading over to the town square where she came upon a line. Stepping behind a tall man she ignored the snickers of how short for a guy she was. She even proudly ignored the man behind her shoved himself into her back, making her bit her tongue slightly.

" Next" shouted a navy officer sitting at a desk underneath the town square's tree for shade and cool air from the hot sun. Stepping forward to sign her name wordlessly , looking up at the navy officer as he asked " What is your name, young boy?"

" My name is Adrian Cruz" she stated with a blank face and emotionless tone. The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he said " You seem professional and look like a strong swimmer. Go over to that man standing right there and he'll be taking you and the others to the ship docked at the port. Congratulations young Adrian you've become apart of the Spanish Royal Navy."

* * *

 **What do you think of the old woman that Amaya met in town, does she remind you of an older and wiser version of a certain someone. If you like the old woman she will be showing further in the story and I will be expanding upon her background the further we get into the story. I hope you like this character and the direction I'm taking this story in so far.**


	6. Chapter 5: Training

**Chapter 5: Training**

 **I hope you enjoy this story and me let know what you think. Also I don't know how the navy worked during the 1700s in Spain so I did research on the modern-day American navy and took their training schedule to add to my story. If any of my readers know anything about naval history especially about Spanish naval history please let me know in a private message or place it in your reviews. Also as well as taking things from the modern day American Navy, I added things from my imagination as a part of the training schedule. Also if you have any ideas you would like to share, I'm all ears for them. I may even add them to my story if I like them.**

 **Ps: I don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, I merely own my own characters that I created for the purpose of this story and its plot.**

* * *

Getting up the next morning at the crack of dawn as she listened to the various moan and groan about sea sickness. She couldn't contain her mischievous smile that made its way across her lips after all these were some of the men who made fun of her short height. Slipping into the shadows as she dressed , careful not to show her true gender in the process.

 _" It seems that I'm the only who doesn't suffer from sea sickness. After all the sea has always called me like a mother singing a lullaby when ever we're allowed to leave the covent and go to enjoy the beach."_

Walking down the hallway, glancing around for the sign that said the mess hall. Finally she had found it and pushed open the door. She walked to the counter and looked to see if she was the only one awake at this hour. Standing behind the counter was a young man who reached to hand her a bowl spanish rice with cooked fish on top and a glass of boiled water.

Sitting at the table she slowly started to eat as she member her mentor telling this in one of their lesson's. " Amaya when you are on a ship you must eat slowly or this will also cause you sick sickness! As well as eat slowly so it doesn't interfere with your training!"

A few minutes later she finished her meal and placed it on the counter for the man to clean. Closing the door that led into the mess hall, she began her search for the training rooms. Spotting it she rushed over to open the door and enter the training room .

What she came upon was a room that blank walls and carpet covered floor that looked uncomfortable to her eyes. The room held various exercise equipment and a small pool that didn't look to deep to her eyes.

She sat on the ground waiting silently for the training to begin. Jolted out of her thoughts when a man entered the room and immediately asked her _" What are you doing here so earlier, boy?"_

Glancing up as she responded quickly in a respectful tone _" I'm waiting for training to begin."_ The man smirked at this and said " _You're an eager one, why don't we start now? Since your already here."_

 _" Yes sir"_ she responded getting up from the floor, _" Don't call me sir, it's Captain."_ She responded back hastily _" Of course, Captain!"_ The captain stood in front of her as he said _"We shall begin by stretching before moving on."_

Getting into the same stretching place as the captain, mimicking through stretch after stretch. She could feel her limbs becoming more limber and looser as the reached the end of their stretching exercises. The captain suddenly commented _" You are a quick study! Now you shall do as many push ups as you can within the next two minutes, begin."_

Getting down the carpet as she pushed her body up off the floor. Biting back a grimace as she felt the carpet digging into her soft palms and how her arms shook as she pushed herself up then down. After two minutes she heard the captain's voice say _" Stop."_

Getting up from the ground as she stood there paying attention to every word the captain said to her. _" It seems we need to work on your upper body strength. Now you shall do the same thing with sit ups, begin."_

Getting to the floor once again as pulled her body up from the ground as fast as she could manage to do it. This time she felt things were going easier for her than the push ups that required strength that she didn't have. Just as she reached the 20th sit up the man's voice once again said _" Stop."_

 _" You seem to be better at sit ups than push ups, but there is always room for improvement. Never forget that lesson boy, it shall take you far in life if you remember it. Now you shall do ten laps around this room, normally it would 1.5 miles. But as you can see where on a ship, I expect you to run that much when ever your on dry land."_

Getting off the ground she sprinted into her first lap around the room, pass the captain as she entered her second and then third lap. She could feel her breathing picking up by the time she reached her sixth lap but continued to push herself to her absolute limit so that she would reach the tenth lap.

She stood before her captain quietly trying to control her breathing. _" You need to work on your stamina but it is good that you push yourself past your absolute limit that is a good trait to carry into your work."_

 _" Go and get a sip of water before we move on. You've earned it , boy."_ Rushing over to get a sip of water that never tasted better to her. Walking back over she stood at attention once more before the captain. _" Before we move on to the next exercise, I want you to come here every morning early as you have today. I can tell that you are a hard worker and genuinely want to be apart of the Royal navy outside of the glory."_

 _" Now with that being said show me, how powerful your swimming is."_ Wordlessly she jumped into the pool with hesitation what so ever _. " You will swim as many laps around the pool until I tell you to stop, begin."_

Wordlessly she began swimming laps around the pool at a fast pace, glad to have that feeling of the sweat being washed off of her body. Inside though she was crowing triumphantly at the fact that she would get extra help from the captain and that her plan of showing up extra early worked so well in her favor.

She felt the curls around her forehead that covered it like a fringe becoming water by the pool water. Finishing her tenth lap and about to head into her eleventh lap when the captain's voice echoed through out the room _" Stop."_

Climbing out of the water, she ignored the water that clung to her clothing and skin. The captain then said _" You seem to be a powerful swimmer but as always there is room for improvement. Also it is good that you can ignore the water clinging to your skin , as a person in the lower levels of the navy you must become used to this. It must become second nature to you."_

Looking up as the doors to the training room opened again _" You've all arrived."_ as a lieutenant arrived in the room behind them _. " Lieutenant Sanchez begin their training, I shall be training this one."_

She watched the dark skin lieutenant with coal-black hair and cold green eyes nod at the captain. While the man behind him began to mutter as the captain with sharp and cold brown eyes threw them a withering glare.

 _" Do you all have something you would like to add."_ The various men said _" No captain."_ The captain's voice turned softer _" Good, come on then."_ He led her into another room adjoined with the exercise room.

Turning to face her again _" This is the other training room we're you shall be taught the necessary fighting skills for naval combat. As I told you earlier, I want you to show up early for I plan to take you on as my apprentice while aboard this ship. This is a great honor and you shall do me proud as you rise up in the navy, for I see much talent in you."_

He tossed over a sharp rapier which was one of the standard weapons of the Spanish navy. The captain then shifted into a stance wordless, she moved into the same stance. The captain then reached over to adjust her grip slightly and arms a few inches. He moved her legs slightly as he said _" That's better, stand in that place until I tell you to move."_

Standing there in that place for what seemed like forever, then the captain said _" You may move now."_ Shifting her body into a standing place once more. _" Do the stance again, we shall not move on until the stance becomes perfect just from memory. I won't have apprentice killed in battle because he cannot remember a simple move."_ Shifting into the stance , the captain reached over to adjusted her arms once again. She stood there silently as she waited to let go of her stance.

This went on for many hours in between various breaks for eating or resting. She shifted from stance to stance for the rapier ignoring the pain her muscles or the sweat that ran down her face from all her hard work. Later on that night she ignored the gossip from the other men which caused to roll her eyes as she thought _" Men they gossip like the old nuns at my convent!"_ Using the rag she wiped away the sweat and waited until she was sure everyone had fallen asleep before slipping in her night gear underneath the shadows.

 _" Today was interesting day, but I feel that I've learned so much already! I wonder when I'll learn something about my father? I remember my mother saying he was a powerful and well-respected navy captain!"_

* * *

 **Also if anyone was wondering Amaya right now is only seventeen years old, while the captain is thirty three at this point, making them a sixteen year age difference. Tell me what you think of the captain so far as he will be showing in the story a lot and will be extremely important later on to Amaya.**


	7. Chapter 6: Memories of a Father

**Chapter 6: Memories of a father**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. At long last Amaya begins her journey to finding out about her father as well as her journey to power in the navy. She hears the story out her father in chapter whose life mirrors her very own in many ways. This fascinates her and cause's her to want to research more about the El Matador Del Mar along with her other goals. Unknown to her she has already found her father and heard his story but she will not realize that for many years. That is the fun part of the mystery as it gives Amaya a chance to grow as a character with the many questions she has and there still are many more questions she will come to get before finding out the answers to them. This gives a character arc that leads into the next story in this series. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the background I did on Armando Salazar.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or its characters, I only own the things that I've created for the purpose of this story.**

* * *

It had a been a few weeks since she had boarded the training ship, where she spent every day training to become apart of the Royal Navy. Unlike most of the other trainees she spent even longer hours training underneath the captain who demanded hard and discipline towards the naval arts.

However she liked this aspect of his personality since it proved to bring great results to her skills compared to the other men. She could already feel the muscles building up in her back, arms, and legs due to the harsh workout she did seven days a week.

Another thing that had grown since she had started training under the captain was her swordsmanship. This brought great pride to her when her captain pointed out that seemed to have a true talent with rapier. She enjoyed learning the art of swordsmanship as it caused her inner tomboyish nature to squeal in excitement.

This week however they didn't focus on using the rapier much, instead the started her training in hand to hand combat. Silently she flinched as she remembered the brutal fighting secessions of each day as she walked away with bruises and blood. At night she went to bed in pain but always managed to get up the next and keep going.

This place had brought the excitement and adventure she had always craved as a young child locked up in that convent. She could wait until she finished training so she could explore the entire Spanish empire and its various colonies. Her imagination took flight as she imagined the treasure she could find on these adventures. If she found any treasure she would give it the mysterious old woman and the rest to her childhood home for funds.

Tonight was a celebration on the training ship to celebrate something special today. The celebration was Spain's defeat of their greatest enemy Great Britain in a bloody naval battle on the coast of the Caribbean.

She stood on the deck of the ship, glancing up towards the full moon that hit the sky that night. Walking away as she watched the men fall over themselves drunk, taking a sip of her beer that had been handed to her earlier on in the evening . Hiding a grimace that became held on her lips as she thought to herself " How can men drink this shit, it so sour and disgusting! I'll just have to soldier through it if I want to blend in."

Jolted out of her thoughts by a loud shout _" Adrian come here"_ responding back _" Coming!"_ Never noticing the sharp brown eyes that followed her every move. Sitting down to next to the extremely affectionate man on the long wooden bench, biting back a snarl when he grabs her shoulder harshly.

 _" Good, your here Adrian! I was afraid you would miss the tale that's about to be told of Spain's greatest naval captain!"_ Looking at the man sitting next to her as she asked _" Who would that be?"_ A loud laughter echoed around the table as one man blurted out _" You don't know who Armando Salazar or better known as El Matador Del Mar? A man who became know as the butcher of the sea and legend says he killed thousands of pirates"_

 _" If he was such a huge legend and all, why do you talk about him in past tense?"_ asking curiously as this man known as the butcher of the sea piqued her interest. The men shared a look as another one said _" That's because another legend states that Jack Sparrow killed him when he trapped him inside devil's triangle. How do you not know any of this as it become a bed tale of why you should avoid pirates at any cost?"_

 _" I was born and raised on the canary island's just outside of Spain, I guess it never reached my little island."_ The first man said _" Well that explains your accent and why you don't know anything about El Matador Del Mar."_

 _" We should tell Adrian more El Matador Del Mar? We should start from the beginning?"_ A voice suddenly said behind them _" That is an excellent idea, it shall give you a clearer view of the navy life."_

 _" It starts out as him being a child that just lost his father to the evils known as Pirates just as grandfather had died many years before in the same way. This left the boy feeling distraught and angry as he lost his beloved father. But as this happened he became abandoned by his mother as she remarried quickly and had many more children, leaving Armando feeling alone and abandoned. That was when the magic happened and he realized his place in society as apart of the Royal navy just as many Salazar's became in the past. At age sixteen he joined the navy and quickly rose through the ranks with sheer will power and skills. At age 21 he met the love of his life, an english woman who was about to become a nun. Her name was Alexandria and over the years they had many daughters. As the years went by Armando rose even higher in the ranks and soon came by his nickname El Matador Del Mar. At age fifty he was on his last mission as a navy captain to rid Spain of the last remaining pirates when tragedy struck. Just as the bloody battle ended their was one remaining ship that stood there proudly defying him. Chasing after the young sparrow before he became trapped in the devil's triangle where he died a death. The El Matador Del Mar left behind a grief-stricken family and it has been said that Alexandria as never been the same since as she not only suffered the tragedy of her husband dead at sea but also the loss of her youngest daughter who was only one years old. That is the legend of Armando Salazar or better known as El Matador Del Mar."_

Later on that night as she listened to the various men in her throwing up from drinking too much. Thinking to _herself " Idiots you should no better than drink like that on a moving ship!"_ Her mind then moved on to the story of the man known as El Matador Del Mar, her curiosity was only peaked her interest further as she heard his legend. _" Our live's are very similar, both abandoned by a mother though in my case to a convent!We both joined the navy with large ambitions and had our lives wrecked by Jack Sparrow!"_

Just thinking about that name much less hearing it made her blood boil intensely. As she remembered her promise to shatter and break that Sparrow the way he did her innocent heart. Shaking her head to remove that rage from her thoughts as she couldn't afford to be enraged at the moment as it would cause to make mistakes that could end her plans for the revenge that was coming for Jack Sparrow.

 _" I need to find out more about this Armando Salazar, maybe he worked with my father?! Whatever the case that's my next goal!"_

* * *

 **Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the memory I created of an unknown father. If you have any questions place them in your review or private message me. I will get back to them as soon as possible. Until next time, enjoy reading this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Training Part 2

**Chapter 7: Training Part 2**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and how much fun I had writing this fight.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or its characters, I merely own some of these characters that I created for the purpose of this storyline and plot.**

She landed on the floor with a bang and bite back the scream of pain that wanted to escape her lips. Getting up from the ground as she wiped away the blood from her mouth and ignored the copper taste that invaded her mouth from the harsh blow that hit her. Rushing forward again with a powerful swing that almost connected with the captain's face.

He stepped aside and this almost sent her stumbling forward, whirling around as she crouched to the ground before launching up to elbow him in the face. The captain tumble backwards as the hit made a cracking noise.

 _" That isn't a move that is used at all in the navy, where did you learn it?"_

" I made it up on the spot and though it would be great for my fighting style!" she responded back as she eyed him warily waiting for his next move. She crouched down halfway, holding her fist out from her body like cat claws that looked they were unsheathed.

 _" That might be a good idea since you fight with flexibility and usually have great reaction time more than the strength and brutality of a normal man. Keep using these moves and work them into the typical navy style."_

The captain launched forward with a powerful swing as he came nearer she used her left hand to grab his fist. As she did this he launched up with another powerful punch that headed straight for her face. Using her right hand she did the same thing as before. The captain then launched his left knee upwards, shoving her knee upwards as well. She used this as momentum to wrap her legs around the captains waist as she let go his fist and slammed both of her elbows in his face before bending over backwards.

As her wrist touched the ground she flipped herself away from the stunned captain who stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. _" You fight like a cat, this is most unusual."_ said a cold voice that broke them out of their fight.

The captain snapped out of his shock as he hastily bowed to the waist at the arrogant and cold man before him _" Admiral Rivera, I didn't see you there! Is their something you need?"_ The responded back in a prideful tone _" It matters not , I will let it past this time Captain Salazar after all you were having the most interesting fight."_

 _" Plus I've heard the rumor of you taking on your own apprentice during training and I wanted to say if he was as talented as the rumors say. It seems to be the case if this little spar gave away anything, I approve of you training this one. We might have another El Matador Del Mar on our hands, train him well. "_ The admiral exited the room completely ignoring her as she thought silently to herself _" What an arrogant bastard!"_

Before her eyes suddenly widen as she blurted out " _Your name is Salazar, I thought you said he only had daughters with his wife."_ The man let out a deep and weary sigh _" Yes I'm related to that man, I'm his eldest grandson Aaron by his first daughter Rosario. As for why I didn't say thing, I live in the shadows of that man as it is."_

 _" How did you know I would ask that question?"_ The captain responded back " Everyone ask's that question when they find out. Let's get back to sparring." The captain launched another powerful right as she twirled past it and ducked underneath the second. Launching a powerful swat towards his stomach before sending forth a powerful slap that was caught with a cracking sound echoing throughout the room.

Biting back a growl as she felt her hand by squeezed tighter by the second, lashing out with another blow that wasn't as powerful as her right hand was. Yanking her hand as she allowed herself to tumble back. Crouching to the ground as she swiped at his legs with her nails that tore at the fabric.

Using the momentum from crouching to leap up in the air and launching out a sweeping kick that connected to his arms that were crossed in an x formation. As she landed on the ground in a crouching motion slightly unfocused from being slightly dizzy. A blow landed across her face that sent her skidding backwards.

 _" Always focus in the heat of battle for if you don't, it might be your last."_ She got up from the ground wiping away the blood that ran down her forehead as the captain said _" That's enough for today. I must say boy you did extremely well today, you actually managed to land blows on my body. My last comment is work on this fighting style you created as it seems to be working well for you."_

Leaving the training room well after the sun had went down as a grin made its way across her face as the comment the captain made today on her fighting style. Also catching the Admirals attention had been a bonus she was expecting so earlier on and the comment about being a prodigy on the level of El Matador Del Mar sent pride coursing through her veins.

 _" This was the right place for me to choose to use as a launching pad to rise into society beyond a woman's usual place! I'm on my way to power that always wanted even as a little girl stuck in that boring convent!"_

Walking by a window were she got a glimpse of the beautiful moon that she had always admired even as a child she would often be found by the nuns outside staring up at it. A few minutes of her staring up at the moon with admiration before turning to go to her room for the night. Opening her the door to her room that she shared with other men.

Stepping into the shadows of the room as she changed into her night-clothes. Walking over to her bed as she ignored the aches and bruises that groaned on her body and face as she walked towards the bed. Slipping underneath the covers as she dreamed of the world that she was trying to create in the present. A world of power and ambition that a young raised in a convent could never dream of having.

 **Did you like the fight scene I did and do you like Amaya's fighting style so far. I based it off a cat since I wanted her to have a feline fighting style since this would later be one of the reasons she earns the nickname she does. Also Amaya's met another family member! Let's see how her relationship grows with him as she gets closer to the truth and how much longer till the captain realizes he training his own aunt. That will be interesting at the family reunion when the rest of the family finds out their youngest sister and aunt isn't dead like Alexandria said she was. Its going to be an interesting meeting when that happens. Also if you're wondering why his last name is Salazar instead of his father's last name, each of the husbands of his daughters decided to take his last name since it has more power and influence in Spain. I made up this rule for high society that the last names that children receive are based upon power and influence instead of marriage like other places.**

 _ **Also hears a list of Amaya's Nephews and Nieces in order:**_

 _ **Rosario's children:**_

 _1\. Aaron Orlando Juan Salazar- Boy- Navy Captain- 25 years old_

 _2\. Adriana Sierra Rosario Salazar- Girl- wife- 23 years old_

 _3\. Mateo Lucero Juan Salazar- Boy- Navy sailor- 22 years old_

 _4\. Alejandro Sancho Juan Salazar- Boy- college for business- 17 years old_

 _ **Josefina:**_

 _1\. Matias Cortez Nathal Salazar- Boy- Navy Captain- 24 years old_

 _2\. Sofia Reina Josefina Salazar- Girl- wife- 21 years old_

 _3\. Valeria Elvira Josefina Salazar- Girl- engaged- 19 years old_

 _4\. Emma Pliar Josefina Salazar- Girl- college for seretaries- 18 years old_

 _5\. Daniel Placido Nathal Salazar- Boy- school- 15 years old_

 _ **Marisol:**_

 _1\. Nicolas Prospero Adan Salazar- Boy- Navy training- 17 years old_

 _2\. Felipe Felix Adan Salzar- Boy- 14- school- 13 years old_

 _ **Juanita:**_

 _Javier Alvaro Salazar- Boy- school- 13 years old_

 _2\. Thiago Mathias Alvaro Salazar- Boy- school- 12 years old_

 _3\. Leonardo Amadeo Alvaro Salazar- Boy- school- 11 years old_

 _ **Diana:**_

 _1\. Catalina Katia Diana Salazar- Girl- school- 10 years old_

 _2\. Mia Estrella Diana Salazar- Girl- school- 10 years old_

 _3\. Alexander Diego Eduardo Salazar- Boy- school- 8 years old_

 _4\. Julian Elija Eduardo Salazar- Boy- school- 6 years old_

 _5\. Alexa Mireya Diana Salazar- Girl- at home- 3 years old_

 _6\. Miguel Juan Eduardo Salazar- Boy- at home- 3 years old_

 _ **Camila:**_

 _1\. Juan Ezequiel Gabriel Salazar- Boy- at home- 2 years old_


	9. Chapter 8: Training Part 3

**Chapter 8: Training Part 3**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and how much fun it was for me to write this little scene. As well as getting to explore Amaya's fighting style and flesh it out. But also getting to see her relationship with her eldest nephew Aaron grow far beyond captain and trainee as he now believes in her skills.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its Franchise, I merely own my characters.**

The next day as she entered the training room and went through her various exercises under the captain's watchful eyes. After that he pointed out things she could improve on and her various mistakes. This became a routine as everyday they trained making her a better fighter.

After her exercises they moved on to sparring in a brutal form that left bruised and bloody after all was said and done. These spars were either with weapons or hand to hand combat. Finally they moved on to her swimming various laps around the pool carrying heavy things in her arms and shoulders. They practiced her diving towards the bottom of the pool like it was an ocean. Finally the even simulated a drowning sequence were she had to get out in time and swim to the surface. Her final training involved training with a standard gun in the navy.

At this very second she could be found pointing a gun at the piece of paper before firing at it. Missing the middle by an 3 inches, immediately she went through the routine that involved her cleaning and reading the gun for another shot. Placing it on her shoulder again as she fired another shot missing it by two inches this time.

 _" Still not good enough!"_ she had long since been left along as the captain and all the others went to bed. But she wasn't ready as she wanted to perfect the gun routine and firing shots with it. After what use would she be on the battle field if she couldn't even aimed or use the gun properly in the heat of battle.

Placing her gun on the floor as she set about cleaning it and placing another bullet inside. Placing it on her right shoulder again and fired another bullet that only missed by an inch. _" Damn it, I'm so close!"_ Going through the routine as she fired bullet after bullet at the paper target eventually her bullets started to hit the middle time after time.

This brought a smile to her face, so focused on firing shot after shot. She didn't notice the shadowy figure in the background watching her with interest. After she fired the last shot at the target, another smile made it way across her face.

Turning around to see a shadowy figure standing in front of her. Quickly she realized it was the admiral standing there, bowing to her waist as she blurted _" Admiral Rivera, I didn't see you standing there!"_

The admiral raised his hand up to silence her as he said _" I want to spar with you, show me the talents of captain Salazar's only apprentice."_ The admiral spoke in an arrogant and proud tone as he waited for her answer. He was a man with dashing good looks that could win over any girl, his face held a pair of arrogant brown eyes that glittered in the moonlight coming through the window. His hair was dark brown and extremely curly as it hung from his shoulders.

 _" As you wish Admiral Rivera."_ The man cocked his head towards the door as he said _" Come."_ Following throughout the ship as the came to the deck where it had been left lit up and various navy personal stood around the ship talking.

 _" What's going on here?"_ she thought to herself as she saw captain Salazar standing among them as well as her fellow-men in training. Stepping into the ring as the Admiral removed his coat and said _" You trainee Adrian Cruz shall face me in battle."_

 _" Why did you choose me to fight?"_ she stated as the admiral smirked _" Very quick witted of you, I chose you to fight for you are the prodigy among them all. If you win you and your fellow trainees will be promoted immediately."_

 _" If I should lose what happens then?"_ The admiral's smirk became cold as he _said " If you lose you will disgrace your captain and yourself."_ The admiral shifted into the standard stance as he waited for her to move. Amaya's became like cold fire as she shifted into her prefered stance that looked like a cat ready to pounce.

The admiral and her eyed as each other as they waited to see who would make the first move. Staying in her place as she remembered the lesson of having patience in the heat of battle installed into her quite brutally by her captain in one of their many spars.

They both stood there looking for an opening , the admiral than launched forward with a powerful hook towards her face. Ducking down to the ground as she launched upwards to elbow him in the gut. The admiral barely stumbled back and wrapped his arm around her neck harshly.

She could feel herself choking for air as her red became red for a second. Suddenly a cunning thought entered her mind and she bit him on the arm. The admiral let go of her in surprise and this gave her the perfect opportunity to send a powerful swipe with her nails across his face that left blood spilling on the floor.

Spitting out the blood from her mouth as she gave the admiral a taunting smirk. Shifting into another crouching stance as she watched the admiral recover from her surprising move. The admiral then swung forward a powerful punch headed straight for her stomach, ducking to the ground at the last second barely missing his fist.

Using this opportunity to sweep her leg out into a powerful kick. This sent him stumbling back as she launched up in the air and wrapped her legs around his throat. While doing this she swiped at his face in a powerful motion once more.

Using further momentum as her wrist landed on the floor and she kicked him away as she back flipped across the ring. Skidding slightly as she landed on the ground panting quietly as she heard a whisper _" Adrian's fighting style is like nothing I've ever seen?!"_ Another voice chimed in _" Its like he's a cat when he fights!"_

She watched the Admiral get up the floor his face bleeding badly from the various scratches on his face that she left. She had never fought like this before but this time she felt driven to win as he wanted to take away her captain's honor as well as her's. This she wouldn't allow as her honor had already been taken by one man.

" That damn Sparrow!" her mind hissed, after that she swore to never let another take away her honor from her. With this thought ending, she launched forward into the battle once more as she came upon the admiral. Sending out a powerful back handing motion that was caught by the Admiral's hand with a crack.

Biting back a wince as she felt her hand start to crack underneath the pressure. She felt a powerful blow in her stomach that made her want to fall to the ground and cry. Ignoring this as she leaned forward slamming her head into his face.

Wiping the blood away from her forehead as she ignored the pain it left her. She heard another _" This fight is so intense, I've seen two people match each from blow to blow like this!Esepcially not a trainee matching an Admiral fighting skills"_

Panting as she gripped her knees and continued to ignore the pain after all in battle she couldn't stop just because she was wounded. Sensing another opening in the Admiral stance she moved forward to use this to her advantage.

Crouching to the ground as she pounced up and attempted to elbow with an uppercut like motion. The Admiral sent out a powerful lashing motion that left her cheek bleeding and later would leave her first battle scar. Biting back a scream of pain, she moved into a vicious assault of swiping motions that the Admiral calmly dodged.

Sensing she wasn't getting any wear being angry, she took a deep breath as she tumbled back to regroup a new strategy. While she was doing this the Admiral launched forward and grabbed around the neck in a tight grip again.

Hearing another captain whisper _" This fight is getting out of hand, we should move in and stop it before someone ends up seriously hurt or worse."_ Her captain voice stated _" Wait, he will surprise you. After all I've taught him everything I know."_ She saw her captain's normally cold eyes full of determination that she could win.

 _" And win I shall do!"_ seeing an opportunity she edged her legs closer towards the captain's stomach as she pretended to struggle in his grip. After a few seconds of this she saw the opening and launched her leg into a powerful kick. As she landed on the deck floor sending out a powerful right hook that bruised the Admiral's face as he landed on the deck floor.

The various navy persona standing around all eyed her with wide eyes at the sight of her actually winning. Her captain that trained her and believe in her came over, warmly smiling at her as he said _" You've done well Adrian Cruz. You are a worthy apprentice."_

" _Yes you are worthy boy, after all you won my little test. Congratulations boy, you've managed to complete yours and your fellow trainees training. Welcome to the navy."_ The Admiral walked away from them. She turned to her captain and teacher asking _" Captain Salazar , what test is he talking about?!"_

 **Tell me did you enjoy the little fight scene between the Admiral and Amaya, in a twist this was a test to see if Amaya was as worthy as Captain Salazar believes she is. This was a test to prove to the Admiral that all the Captain's training paid off as you can tell it did. The rests of the trainee were just an add on bonus so to speak. The Admiral who had observed Amaya for most of her training new where to strike the most which was hers and her captains honor. As you could see this gave her the drive to defeat a stronger opponent and showed her that she does have the skills to make it far. Also next chapter she arrives back home in Barcelona and meets the old woman once more as she stay's at her home. As was there deal if she came back from the navy successful.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9: Back Home

**Chapter 9: Back Home**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or its characters,I only own my characters created for the story and plotline.**

Shecouldn't resist the triumphant smirk that went across her face as she returned to Barcelona proudly showing off that she had become apart of the navy. Wearing the uniform of someone who held low ranking in the navy. She was the last to leave the ship after the rest of the men rushed off, shifting her bag full of clothing and weapons over her shoulder. Proudly glancing down at her sword sheathed by her side.

Glancing down below the ship she could see the old woman waiting for her below. Leaving the board of the ship as she walked over to the old woman. The woman gave her calculating look as she said _" It seems you have made good on your promise and you have a scar to prove it as well, Adrian."_

 _" Yes well I never fail at a promise, and I'll have to tell you all about this scar when reach home."_ Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by captain Salazar walking over _" Are you Adrian's grandmother?"_

The old woman looked him over, her cold eyes taking in his features and she realized something immediately. The captain's features were similar to Amaya in a way that the resembled a cunning cat and his the same shade of color as hers. The old woman put this information a way for now, and resolved to find out the truth of why Amaya and this captain seemed so similar.

 _" I am Adrian's aunt actually! And you are my dear?"_ she faked a smile that looked real to her. The captain gave the old woman a warm _smile " I'm the one that trained young Adrian over here, he is an exceptional student. "_

The old woman lips gave a slight smirk at this but only she saw it. The captain turned to her as he said _" I will make sure your on my ship as a crew member when we leave in a few weeks. Until then keep up your training, don't disappoint me. "_

As soon as they left the harbor the old woman said _" You've done well Amaya. Joining the navy, becoming the only student of a captain and most of all you've got them all convinced that you are a boy. You see my lessons did come in handy, didn't they?"_

 _" Yes they proved to be most excellent and have gotten further than I would have on my own!"_ The old then stated _" However you shall continue taking my lessons, but it is also time to teach you how to be a real woman. I will teach you to be calculating and cunning, knowing what to say and when to say it. I shall teach you that seduction is a woman's greatest power while strength is a man's."_

 _" Teacher I rarely question you but what use will learning the art of being a woman help me on my way to power."_ she asked. Two old hands grabbed her face gently as the elder woman _said " Because trust me one day you shall reveal the truth to the world, that a woman can become the greatest gift of the navy. When that day arrives you need to know the arts of being a woman so that you will always control the chess pieces and are never weak."_

 _" I understand, I shall master all these lessons to make you proud."_ They entered the old woman's home as she placed her things in her new room. Glancing around the room that had been painted ocean blue and held white furniture that belonged to the warm climate.

Shutting the door behind her as she came into the sitting room where the old woman sat waiting for her. _" Are you going to tell about that scar on your cheek now?"_ the woman's eyes sparkled cunningly.

Smirking as she sat down in the chair, saying to her _" It was a test by the Admiral to see if I was worthy of receiving training from captain Salazar. We had battle on the deck of the ship and if I passed I would receive a promotion into the navy at once. As you can see I managed to win by the skin of my teeth."_

The old woman states _" That is good, show your strength and fighting skills for that will give you a reputation that will carry you in the navy. Now we shall have to do something about that slight scar on your cheek."_

 _" What do you mean, will that not help with my reputation in the navy?"_ The old woman smirked _" While that is true, it will ruin the art of seduction when it comes to being a woman. However there are ways of covering up scars, so will leave it alone for now. Instead I shall begin your lessons again."_

Getting up from the chair as she said _" Where do we start?"_ The woman smirked _" I shall begin by teaching you how to use that cunning and calculating mind that I know you have, my child. You will learn to become manipulative and to twist anyone you need to follow your orders or even desires."_

 _" I am listening teacher."_ paying rapid attention to the old woman who stood before her. _" A cunning woman who possess a calculating and manipulative mind can be unstoppable. She knows what to say and how to say it. She can twist anyone into following her orders or desires as she pleases. A manipulative mind holds all the cards and knows where to place them at what time. A cunning woman can use that manipulation to pull herself to the top of the powerful structure. A calculating woman knows how to use her intelligence to get what she wants from anyone."_

 _" So your saying that I need to use these things along with the lessons you've taught me so far. I need to always hold all the chess pieces on the board so that I can make the winning move."_ The old woman smirked _" That is exactly what I am saying. Rising to the top is a like a chess board you need to make the right moves always and never let anyone get the most important piece."_

 _" And what piece would that be?"_ she asked. _" That piece is the queen in this case it is your ambition and you must protect it at all cost. You do this by always keeping your heart safe in a web of lies and never let anyone touch it to closely. This will always drawl men and woman alike to you for they will always reach out for it. Hence why you shall need these skills as a woman playing in a man's world."_

 _" I understand."_ she said again as she watched the old woman become lost in her own world. The old woman finally said " As well as these lessons I expect you to also continue your training and to good the library to being your academic study of all things having to do with the navy.

 **As I said earlier I hope you enjoy the story and its many mysteries it has to offer. Let me know what you think of what the old woman's lesson mean and if you can guess her mysterious past that will play apart in Amaya's tale. Let me know what you think about Amaya as a character. Finally it seems the mysterious old woman is starting to put together Amaya's past and relationship with Aaron Salazar.**


	11. Chapter 10: First Call to Duty

**Chapter 10: First Call to Duty**

 **This chapter is Amaya's first experience in the navy and she has a lot to learn. As she experiences something quite exciting for her first day. Also she meets another mysterious guest in our continuing mystery that surrounds her.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its character, I merely own my original characters for the purpose of the story and its ever-growing plot.**

A few weeks later she found herself waiting by the docks in the line as various men were separated into groups that went to various boats. Shifting forward as she came to a table that held papers with a man behind it.

 _" Adrian Cruz you will go to captain's Salazar's boat."_ Nodding her head respectfully before she turned to the dock that held the captain's boat. She felt nervous for her call to duty but hide it well behind a confident look.

She stood on the dock along with the others that would become apart of the crew. Pulling out a book that talked about star constellations which was a skill that sailor had to be an expert at if they wanted to make it to the ranks of captain and above. Opening the book to the last page she had read last night before bed. This section told her about the star constellation Aries, she examined the graph that showed the stars forming into a shape of a ram.

The myths of the stars interested her a great deal, she resolved to learn more when she came back. Glancing up she saw that the sailors started to walk up the board that led to the ship's deck. Opening her bag where she had packed a few sets of clothing, some books and her journal to write about her adventures aboard the ship.

By this time she found herself walking up the wooden board that led to the ship that would begin her adventure. Glancing backwards as she saw the old woman standing in the crowd, she nodded at her and turned around.

Thinking to herself _" I will make you proud and come back with even more powerful."_ cooly she walked up to the deck while inside she was full of excitement. Her feet touched the deck and the wood board fell away. Smiling to herself as she inhaled the sea air and felt the breeze blowing through her curly hair.

Walking over to the group that's being directed by another man who wasn't captain Salazar. She waited quietly to find out what her position on the ship would be. The closer she got to the man the more she could see how much he resembled captain Salazar. His face held the same cat-like features but with narrow eyes that were the same color as her's.

She narrowed her eyes at this but filed it away for a later time. Soon she reached the front of the line and the man said _" You are Adrian Cruz, you shall be guarding captain Salazar everywhere he goes."_

 _" Yes Lieutinant Salazar"_ she walked away to the spot where Captain Salazar stood on a balcony overlooking the deck below. Moving over to stand behind the captain her hand ever close to the rapier that she held at her side. As for her outfit she wore a semi loose white shirt that had long sleeves. For pants she wore semi loose black trousers, leather brown boots and a leather brown hat on her hair. Over her shirt she wore a simple brown vest, over all she looked like your typical sailor of the navy that didn't have a rank.

Her eyes darted around the ship studying the various things that each men did. Putting all this information in her head as this would be useful when she one day commanded her own ship in the navy. The captain turned around to see the lieutenantt walking over to him, the captain exclaimed _" Brother!"_ reaching up to embrace.

 _" I told you to call me lieutenant Salazar while on the ship."_ he grumbled sullenly. The captain rolled his eyes as he said _" Such a sticker for rules Mateo!"_ She ignored this quietly as she didn't want to disturb the reunion but she had never seen her captain acting like this. Then again he was her teacher at the time and on the same ship as the most powerful Admiral in the Spanish navy.

This much information she had managed to pick up during her last week on the training ship. When she heard that part about the Admiral her face turned deathly pale. Thinking to herself _" No wonder I barely won!"_

 _" Brother let me introduce you to my apprentice Adrian Cruz!"_ leading his younger brother over to where she stood guard. _" I've heard of him after all the rumors that have spread about your apprentice. The rumors of him fighting like a cat or sparring with the Admiral as a test. The shock of many when she managed to win in the end. They say he is the best thing in the navy since our grandfather. And finally there are whispers that he is a prodigy in the naval arts and may one day become an admiral."_

The captain looked proud of this as he _said " The History books will show that I trained him and taught him everything."_ While she felt pride for the things she accomplished she remembered the old woman saying _" Never allow your success to go to your head it will make you extremely arrogant and lead to mistakes. It's alright to have pride in your accomplishment and even be a little arrogant but don't let it cloud your judgement."_ Her thoughts then moved to what they were saying _" You taught me many lessons in combat and the naval arts. But I learned many things from the old woman who helped me as well!"_

Standing there silently as the two men continued to discuss various things that didn't have anything to do with her. Suddenly the conversation came back to her as the lieutenant said _" You look like our grandmother as well as having the same colored eyes as her and me."_ the lieutenant said as his intelligent eyes looked her over.

 _" That is true, he could be a distant cousin of mother's. But I highly doubt it as Adrian says he comes from the Canary Island."_ The lieutient nodded as she turned her head away from the conversation and looked at the deck below.

However she still felt the lieutenants intelligent eyes roaming over her face. Ignoring this as she watched the captain going down the stairs, following a few feet behind as he talked to various members of the navy that held various ranks.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched a man rush forward barreling towards the captain. The man held a dagger in his right hand that he sent forth in a stabbing motion towards the captain and lieutenant. Quickly unsheathing her rapier as she lashed out with a powerful frontal slash that blocked the dagger.

Sensing an open in her duel with the man, using her left hand to swipe him across the face as the man hit the ground. Calmly sheathing her sword as said out loud " _Captain it seems that this was an assassin."_ handing him the dagger as she said _" What would you like me to do?"_

The captain said coldly _" Take him to the top deck."_ Two men grabbed the men and dragged him up the stairs. Following them as her hand drifted even closer towards her sword. A serious expression on her face.

When they reached the top where the stood there hanging from the arms of the two men while the captain stood before him. She heard the whisper of the various men standing on the deck for her act of bravery, ignoring this she asked " Captain would you like to interrogate him for intel?"

The captain lips gave a slightly sadistic smirk as he wordlessly stepped away and allowed her to stand before the man. Out of no where she slammed her fist into his face sending him to the ground as blood stained the desk and her shirt. Slamming her knees into his chest brutally as she got on top of him and began a barrage of fist that sent the face flying in both directions.

 _" My guard will not stop until you tell us what we want to know, assassin?"_ the captain said coldly as he watched the beating happening before him.

Coldly watching as her right fist slammed into his face as blood splattered across her shirt and face at the same time. Ignoring this as she continued with her left fist savagely slamming into the man's cheek. In a furious voice she asked _" Are you ready to talk yet?"_

When the man didn't answer her blood boiled as he attempted to kill someone who was deeply precious to her. Renewing her vicious assault as the barrage of fist rained down even faster now.

Suddenly a cold voice said _" That's enough Adrian, I think our assassin is ready to talk. Go and clean yourself up below deck."_ Signaling one of the crew members to take her. Walking past the crew men as she glanced down at the blood that covered her white shirt.

Changing into another white shirt as she proceeded to wipe away the blood that covered her face. Exiting the cleaning area as she walked past the man. Her twitched slightly when the man grabbed her arm _" Do you need something"_ in a menacing tone as she was still extremely angry at the man above.

 _" That was brave thing you did lad but quite brutal if I must say."_ Smirking at this as she replied _" Well sometimes you have to be brutal to get what you want in this world."_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and another introduction of Amaya's many nephews as well as nieces. Let me know what you think of Amaya's first day as apart of the Navy. I think she made quite the introduction of herself.**


	12. Chapter 11: Life at Sea

**Chapter 11: Life at Sea**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I dedicated this chapter to all those who've have given this story lovely reviews. As we left off in the last chapter Amaya is now apart of the navy and is now experiencing life at sea. She will spend the next three months at sea where she will learn her first lessons of how life at sea truly is. The mystery is forever growing with new plots and experiences approaching.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it characters, I merely own my original characters for the purpose of this plot and storyline.**

The next morning she awoke at dawn ready for a new day at sea, quietly dressing in the same uniform as yesterday but tying a bandanna over her hair since she could feel the heat of the pacific ocean even inside her own room. Finally she placed her leather brown hat over the bandanna and strapped her sword to her waist.

Closing the door behind her as started to walk down the long hallway that lead to the eating area for those of low rank. Going inside she poured so seafood stew over a bowl of spanish rice and grabbed a cup of cheap tea.

Glancing around she saw that she was the only awake at this time of day as was usually the case. After all she had always been an early riser or so sister Alma used to tell her. Thinking of sister Alma made her feel depressed inside especially with they way things were left during her last visit to the covent before everything when so wrong.

Gently she reached up and clutched at the cross tightly around her neck, turning it around her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw an unfamiliar symbols carved on the back of the antique cross. Thinking to herself _" What do these symbols mean?"_ Above the symbols she could see a name written in Spanish above the symbols. The name was _" Anita Isabel Esmeralda Salazar."_

Seeing this name caused her eyes to narrow as it was the same last name as the captain and lieutenant , however she tried to convince herself by saying _" It could be a coincidence, maybe this woman isn't related to them."_

She could feel herself growing more confused and upset with every moment she spent thinking about this subject. Deciding to resolve it by thinking _" I will go to that covent when I get back, I need answers?!"_ Her mind then wondered to what the lieutenant had said yesterday when they met.

Her eyes harden as thought silently _" If I'm related to them and this Alexandria is the woman whom abandoned me. I will face her and drag the answer from her. But first I need proof about my origins before I face her."_

Muttering to herself _" But that could take many years but whatever I can be patient when I want to be after all who said revenge against those who hurt you is easy."_ Smirking darkly at this quote before she decided to get up from the table and go about her business as a low ranking navy personal.

Walking up the stairs as she reached the doors of the captain's quarters, seeing two men whom did their night duty while she slept. Nodding at them respectfully as she said _" I'm here to relieve you for the day."_

The two men walked and she stood her place against the wall beside the door. Her hand drifted closer to her sword as she paid her surrounding with a great deal of attention after all she didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Watching the sun rise high in the sky from the window in front of the captain's quarters.

Standing there as she watched various officers of different ranks pass her by each heading to their positions on the ship. The lieutenant came before the double doors and she wordlessly opened them, letting him in before shutting them again. Her eyes watched the other naval officers that had come with the lieutenant.

Turning her attention back to the window where the sun now sat blazing in the sky. The captain and the lieutenant exited the door, as the various naval personal followed. Stalking silently after them as she overheard their discussion of the upcoming battle with britain. Her eyes narrowed with interest as she felt a savage excitement course through her body.

Two soldiers opened the double doors that led to the deck where the captain observed the comings and goings of everyone. Standing behind the captain with in five minutes she could feel sweat building up on her back from the sun rays that shined down on the deck. Watchful eyes scanned the deck once more searching for anyone of suspicion.

Silently she watched the various officers of the navy standing next to the captain and his lieutenant as they discussed a battle plan in front of a huge map. She could heard various strategies being proposed to the silent captain who stared at the map. One naval officer pointed out _" Why don't we lure them into the area known as devil's triangle."_

The various naval officers looked as one said _" Isn't that where the late captain Salazar died, are you sure we should be messing with such cursed waters. What if the same thing happens to us as what befell the El Matador Del Mar."_ fear entered the man's voice.

 _" You worry too much , that's an old wife's tale told so that you don't go sailing into places full of sharp rocks. With that being said Jack Sparrow isn't here this time, so don't worry about us having the same fate as El Matador Del Mar."_ stated another naval officer.

 _" If I may suggest something gentlemen, why not send one of the low ranking officers inside the triangle to see if will be useful as a strategey."_ stated the lieutenant coldly. The captain was still silent but she saw him still following the conversation with interest. Another naval officer spoke up _" Might I suggest the one whom proved his bravery yesterday."_

 _" You mean my apprentice Adrian"_ spoke up the Captain while the lieutenant spoke up _" I think it that is an excellent suggestion. After all I don't think young Adrian would be afraid of a supposedly cursed cave."_

The captain sighed _" Fine, he shall go tonight under the cover of night. Before the first battle begins in two days."_ The captain then turned to her and said " _You shall be going to the devil's triangle tonight."_ Silently as she nodded but on the inside she felt real fear, for even on her tiny island she had heard the legend of the triangle and believed in it.

Glancing up at the night sky as the hauntingly sliver moon shined down on her as she rowed the boat oars towards the cave. Before leaving the ship she wore a brave mask but inside she felt nothing but fear for what was too come when she reached the cave. The only thing that made her feel even remotely safe at the moment was her sword in front of her.

Getting ever closer towards the cave, she started to mutter a catholic pray in latin as she pasted the barrages of where a barrage of rocks greeted her. Narrowing her eyes as she attempted to see past the heavy mist that covered the cave.

 _" This is one weird cave, I though caves didn't have mist inside of them!"_ she screamed inside her mind. So deep in her thought process she didn't see the shadows moving all around the cave, surrounding her little ship. Suddenly she heard something move as she shouted out _" Who's there?"_ unsheathing her blade as she stood on the ship floor.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to zoom in on the enemy through the thick mist. Standing there on high alert as she tried to find something in the mist. Suddenly she did notice something through the mist and let out a gasp _" Is that a fucking ship on the rocks!"_ she muttered.

 _" Well now we now this will be the prefect place to trap the British, I need to report this back captain Salazar right away."_ Sheathing her blade as she sat down and started to row in the opposite direction. Narrowly she avoided a barrage of rocks that was when she felt a blade touch the edge of her neck as she swore _" Shit I knew someone was here!"_

Glancing around she found herself being surrounded by ghost as she muttered to herself _"I knew the curse was real, dammit why me!"_ Letting go of the oars as she turned around slowly and felt like she wanted to scream at the sight before her. The sigh of an ugly ghost that looked like he came out of her worst nightmares.

The ghost eyes narrowed as he said _" Amaya!"_ thinking to herself _" Shit this ghost knows my name, now I'm definitely haunted!"_ Pointing at him _" Who the hell are you?"_ The man snapped back _" Young women shouldn't cuss!"_ The ghost reached out and touched her cheek softly as glanced over her while all the other ghost disappeared.

She shuddered on the inside as she felt the cold hand touch her cheek. Glancing up into ghostly amber eyes looking at her in a way that made her feel as though she knew this man. Amber eyes looked at her as he said _" You've grown"_ before he disappeared in the mist.

The next thing she knew was that she found herself floating on the wooden boat , trying to remember what she saw in that cave. The only thing she remembered was the feeling that she needed to tell captain Salazar to trap the British in the cave. _" What happened in that cave, I don't remember?!"_ Suddenly her shipped began to be pulled by chains up towards the deck.

Grabbing her sword and smoothing over her clothing as she made herself presentable. Climbing out of the ship as soon as she reached the deck of the ship. Blurting out to the captain _" Captain Salazar, we should use the cave as apart of the strategy!"_

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter and now Amaya is starting to figure out the connection on her own which means their's trouble for Alexandria. I wonder how that will eventually will go down. Tell me what you think of the first meeting of between father and daughter though Amaya still doesn't know who he is. But I thought it would be a nice change of pace and give a Amaya to grow as a character . How ever she doesn't really remember the meeting. Also next chapter we get to see Amaya preparing for war.**


	13. Chapter 12: First Taste of Battle

**Chapter 12: First taste of Battle**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and the huge battle it leaves up to. Amaya continues to observe the captain's job and this definitely helps her in her future when she's a captain of her own I had this idea for a one shot that is from Armando Salazar meeting his daughter for the first time, tell me what you think in your comments.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or its characters, I only own my original characters for the purpose of the story and plot.**

Taking a deep breath as she tied her black bandanna over her hair and shifted her leather brown hat making sure it fitted comfortably. She was wide awake before dawn already feeling the nerves of the coming battle tomorrow.

Tying bandages around her chest as she slipped on a white blouse with a sleeveless brown vest over it. She slipped on a pair of black pants and decided today to use some brown cloth wrapped around her waist to keep her pants in place. Kneeling down as she pulled up her leather brown boots to her knees.

Her hand moved to her that scar on her cheek was, _" It seems to be healing nicely."_ Sheathing her sword and hanging it at her waist as she closed the doors to her quarters. Eating some breakfast that consisted of spanish rice and lightly seasoned shrimp with a cup of cheap tea.

After that she found herself in the training room, training in her fighting style and her sword. Swinging her sword forward into a powerful frontal slash that hit one of the wooden dummy's in the training room. Spinning on her feet she launched into another powerful horizontal slash that cut in the dummy.

Gripping her sword with both hands as she sent down a powerful vertical slash. Wiping the sweat from her forehead as she lashed out at another wooden dummy in a barrage of stabbing motions. Slashing in a downwards motion as she crouched to the ground gripping blade with both hands as she did this.

Glancing over through the windows she saw the sun rising on the horizon. Sheathing her blade as she went up to the captain's quarters to begin her job. Standing before the double doors as she watched various personal begin to rise with the sun for their jobs. Soon the captain exited his quarters and went outside on to the deck above before entering his office.

His office held various books on shelfs on various subjects, a huge desk in the middle that held papers stacked in piles. On two dressers on each side in front of the middle various objects of personal manner that clearly belonged to the captain. Watching as the captain sank into a huge and comfortable chair in front of a huge map of the ocean.

Hearing a knock on the door, opening it up as various navy personal moved inside to discuss the last plans for battle. They surrounded the map on the table and started to point at various spots of interest. The lieutenant spoke up _" I suggest we use the fog that comes in just before the sun rises in the sky as cover before attacking their ships."_

 _" But how do we know that the fog will come tomorrow?"_ questioned another navy personal. The lieutenant responded back _" An expert on the ship who specializes in studying the weather at sea informed me of a fog appearing tomorrow."_ The captain spoke up again _" Bring this man to me."_

The lieutenant nodded and turned to a lower ranked personal who exited the door. The captain spoke up again _" Have we received any messages of other ships arriving in the area to help with the battle?"_ Another navy personal spoke up _" I've received to two messages from ships in the area that will be showing up today."_

The captain nodded his head as glanced down at the map, eyeing it quietly as unreadable look entered his eyes. As the various navy personal around him argued around, he moved another ship piece into place in front of the devil's triangle. Shifting another ship piece on the left and then the right.

She watched this happen studying the map with interest as she watched the captain shifted the ship pieces into various places. This made her curious as she thought to herself _" How would this strategy work?"_

The captain cleared his throat as he spoke up _" I've come up with the last strategy we shall use, the first ship will be placed on the right and the second ship will be placed on the left. Finally the our ship shall be placed in front of the devil's triangle where the first and second ship will wait for the ship to get closer towards the triangle. Meanwhile we will brutally attack the ship while they become pushed further and further towards the devil's triangle. As soon they reach the devil's triangle the other two ships will send the last attack."_

 _" So what you're saying is we basically trap them in the middle."_ blurted out, another navy personal added _" That could work but we should still seek out that expert that lieutenant Salazar was speaking of."_ The conversation was interrupted by another knock, reach over to open the door as the lower ranking officer and another man entered the room.

 _" So I hear that you are an expert about sea weather. You said to my lieutenant that there will be a fog tomorrow."_ The captain watched the man in the regular naval uniform speak up _" I was studying the weather from the past few days, and I've noticed that the air had begun consistently cooler ,there is an 85% percent change that fog will cover this area."_

The captain nodded silently before he said _" You may go back to your job."_ Getting up from his table as he walked over to the window and said _" Go and prepare for the coming battle."_ Opening the door for the various officers walked out , glancing over to see the lieutenant still standing there. Shutting the door as she took her place on a wall right next to it.

 _" Captain Salazar are you sure this is the right strategy."_ The captain turned around as he said _" I have a feeling that this strategy will work, trust my instincts little brother."_ The lieutenant snapped back _" I told you not to call me that."_ He merely smirked at his brother as he watched him exited the room.

The captain let out a sigh as he walked over to his desk and silently started to work at the stacks of the paper work. Looking up from his paper work as he said _" Tonight I would like to have a spar like old times."_

 _" Of course."_ she responded back as she watched the sun go down the sky as the captain laboured over his paper work. Suddenly she was jolted out of her day-dream or in this case night dream _" We shall have that spar now, come."_

Following the captain down to the training from where they stood in the sparring ring. Shifting her body into a crouching stance as batted away a powerful punch and followed through with a back hand that connected with an open palm. Growling at this as she crouched to the ground and swung her left fist into the captain's stomach.

 _" Gah!"_ said the captain as he stumbled backwards. Moving forward by slamming her elbow down on towards the captain's head. This became blocked by the captain's crossed arms. The captain used this opportunity to sweep her legs out from her the ground. Stumbling backward as soon as her wrist touched the ground she flipped away.

Lifting her right arm to block a powerful punch before lashing out with a barrage of claw swipes that connected the captain's face. His face was full of bloodied scratches at this he smirked before a fist connected with a cheek leaving a bruise. _" Ugh!"_ as gripped her knees feeling pain enter her right cheek.

Ignoring the pain in her cheek as she lashed out with another powerful barrage of fist that the captain dodged with ease. He moved left, right and down to the ground as he danced around the ring. The fight lasted thirty minutes and in the end the captain won the battle as he had more experience than her.

 _" You've improved Adrian, keep training"_ said the captain. She smirked at this as she responded back _" I had a great teacher."_ A rare smile that wasn't reserved for his brother broke out on his face. The captain then said _" Will do sword fighting now."_

Unsheathing her sword as the captain did the same. Moving forward as struck down on the captain's blade with a vertical slash that became blocked. Spinning around in a crouching motion as she slash upwards that became blocked. Growling as she moved backwards as she tried to sense an opening in his stance.

The captain moved forward with a powerful vertical strike, gripping her blade with both hands. That's when she decided to try something more bold, twisting her ankle towards the right as used this to vault her self in the air. Flipping her blade to the other side as she landed on the ground in a crouching motion and launched upwards with a powerful vertical slash. Steel clashed again steel as the captain said _" That's an interesting move."_

Giving him a cheeky she responded back _" Their's plenty more to follow."_ Twisting her blade as her left hand let go and she went into a powerful horizontal slash. Sensing an opening as she watched the captain foot work. Crouching to the ground as she dodged a horizontal slash and brought her blade up to block a vertical slash that came afterwards.

Launching herself up from the ground as she sent out a wild barrage of vertical slash's as she seamlessly switches her blade from her right hand to left hand and back. The captain's eyes narrowed as she blocked the last slash from the barrage. _" Another interesting move. Now let me show you one of mine"_ a steely look appeared in his eyes.

The captain sent forth a powerful vertical slash before tossing his blade in the air and grabbed it with his left hand, sending forth another powerful vertical slash. Throwing his blade in the air again as he gripped his blade with his right hand and sent forth another vertical slash.

 _" Damn this is tough!"_ dodged another wild vertical slash that scratched deeply at her arm. Biting her lip as she tried to ignore it, swinging her blade forth to block a horizontal slash. The captain swung down his blade and knocked her sword out of her hands.

 _" That's enough , it seems like both need medical attention."_ said the captain. Nodding at this before asking _" Captain Salazar why did we spar the way we did tonight?"_ The captain who reached the stairs at the point said _" I wanted you to have your first taste of battle before tomorrow."_

 **I hope you enjoy the story and the plot thickens as the huge battle coming in front of the devil's triangle. Tell me what you think of the captain giving Amaya her first taste of real battle, and what you think of the cool swordsmen moves I came up with for their battle.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Art of War

**Chapter 13: The Art of War**

 **This chapter we get to see Amaya coming into her own in the heat of battle as she now is learning to think quickly on her feet or be killed. We get to see her fight on the British ship and the Fiery Black Cat of the Caribbean has made her debut in battle. Tell me what you think of her first battle in your reviews.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it characters, I merely own my original characters for the purpose of this story and its plots.**

 **One Final thing I dedicated this chapter to all the fans of this story, your reviews give me the courage to continue this adventure.**

The next day she awoke long before the sun came out, taking a deep breath as tried to sort out all the nerves she was feeling. Muttering a prayer in latin before slipping on her antique cross around the hollow of her neck. Tying her black bandanna over her hair, and placing the leather brown hat over it. Slipping on a white blouse and leather brown vest over it that she tighten so it would stay in place during the battle. Next she pulled up her black pants and tied up her brown leather boots that reached up to her knees.

Sheathing her blade at her waist as stared into the small mirror in her tiny bathroom connected to her quarters. Muttering to herself _" It time for the battle."_ Walking away from the mirror as she put on a mask of confidence even though inside she felt anything but confident in herself.

In the mess hall for lower ranking navy officers, she quietly ate a bowl of spanish rice that pieces of steamed shrimp and sipped her cheap tea in a throw away cup. Glancing around the room to see the others chatting loudly and eating huge amounts of other items were being served to them at breakfast unlike her light meal.

 _" Fools, one of the first rules of a battle at sea is to eat lightly or you'll risk sea sickness."_ Throwing away her items as she walked up towards the captain's quarters to begin that job that she was normally assigned to do.

The two men walked away to eat their own breakfast's before the battle. She didn't have to wait long before the captain left his quarters and followed towards the deck. Coming outside she saw the deck becoming covered in a powerful fog that concealed the ship.

 _" It seems our plan is working so far, we've received messages from the other two ships that they are in position."_ stated the lieutenant calmly. _" Excellent, has the British ship been spotted at this time."_ asked the captain. _" Yes, its safe to say that the ship is being trapped in the middle of our formation."_ answered the lieutenant.

 _" Good let's begin our plan right away."_ said the captain as walked away. _" Adrian you shall be going with the lieutenant to attack the ship."_ She answered in a strangely calm tone _" Of course captain Salazar."_ it was almost as if the fog was comforting her in a strange way. Following the lieutenant down the stairs where another group of men stood with ropes that would swing over to the British ship.

The lieutenant told the men the information they needed to know, one man mutter _" Great we have to babysit a newbie!"_ This caused her to bristle like a cat just as she was about to sink her claws into her , the ship fell silent as they headed straight for the British ship.

Gripping the rope as the nerves came back slowly, watching as their ship sailed after closer towards the British. The lieutenant shouted out _" Now!"_ as their ship rammed into the British ship quickly. Swinging to the other side as she pulled out her sword and cut down a sailor with a vertical slash. Ignoring the blood that splashed on her white blouse as she slashed down another solider who rushed up towards her.

Walking down the deck as slide towards the ground dodging a powerful horizontal slash that came towards her. At the same time tossing her blade in the air, causing the British soldier to laugh as he said _" That was a foolish move."_ Smirking as she caught the blade before stabbing in the stomach as she whispered back _" No, you were a fool to cross paths we me!"_

Another vertical slash came towards her, using her left hand as slash at the man across his face leaving a claw like mark in its place. Gripping her sword with both hands as she went for a powerful slash against the extremely strong swordsman. Deciding to perform a move that she used against the captain last night.

Sending forth a barrage of wild slash as she seamlessly began to switch her sword from her right to left hand and back. The British man quickly became confused by this sword style and slashed out at random, cutting another scar above the first scar on her cheek. Wincing as she swore aloud _" Damn it!"_

Swinging forward violently as her left hand clutched at her cheek. Letting out a vicious growl as she switched her sword into her hand and lashed out with a powerful right hook that sent the man flying over the ship. Smirking coldly at this as she whirled around to block a wild slash from another British solider.

Gripping her sword tightly as she slammed her blade in a powerful vertical slash as she crouched to the ground. Launching herself upwards as she slammed her elbow into the stomach of a solider behind her. Blocking another sword slash as she a gave the man a taunting smile that enraged him.

Dodging as a wild slash as she ducked to the ground and slammed her hilt into the man's stomach. Moving further across the deck as she slashed down men who held various ranks, ignoring the blood that splashed all over her. Glancing up she saw the fog disappear as the ship got closer towards the devil's triangle inch by inch.

Silently snickering at this, she didn't notice the sword heading for her as it cut another scar into her shoulder-blade. _" Gah!"_ she screamed out as she whirled around and cut down the man.

She could feel blood running down her face and clothing from her wounds and the men she killed as well. Her bandanna felt covering her felt soaked in blood by the men she killed as blood rained down the sky from battles above.

 _" The sky is raining blood"_ she silently mused as her hat became knocked to the ground by another solider. Lashing out her right fist at the cheek as she cut him down and dodged another strike at the same time. Pushing herself into the heat of battle as she felt savage excitement entered her body, leaning backwards as a solider sent out a barrage of wild slash's directly for her.

Glancing behind as she saw a barrel of oil and a lit lantern nearby. Smirking as she thought to herself _" Prefect!"_ Tumbling backwards as she purposely allowed her sword to slash through the barrel. The British solider said arrogantly " That was a foolish move, boy." Viciously smirking as she said cunningly " Was it." as her sword pushed a lantern in the middle of the puddle of oil.

Instantly a blaze became started ,quickly spreading around the ship. Darkly glaring at the man as she allowed her sword to touch the blade for a second before stabbing the heated sword in his stomach. Whispering _" Who's the fool now, you shouldn't have tried to cross blades with me!"_ Feeling another splash of blood cover as she became hypnotized by the fire that stood in front of her. Walking through the flames as continued to clash blades with every man in sight as her blood lust and savage excitement increased.

The flames reflected in her eyes as they danced excitedly as she clashed her steel with a particularly strong enemy. Allowing her sword to touch the flames again as she lashed out with it and stream of fire followed it. Cutting and burning the man as his screams echoed around the ship. Walking to the edge of the deck as she watched the ship touch the cave of the devil's triangle.

Jolted out of her thoughts by the lieutenant shouting " Retreat!" ropes where swung down from the other ship. She saw that only a few men had returned, griping the rope as she swung back to the her ship. Landing on the deck as she turned to watch the ship explode inside of the cave.

Glancing at one of the rock as she saw a ghostly man watching her. Shaking her as she believed herself to be hallucinating at the moment , opening her eyes as she saw the figure disappearing. The captain stood beside her as he said _" It seems you've experienced the art of war."_ Thinking to herself _" Yes I did and it was most exciting!"_

 **I hope you enjoyed this wild battle, did Amaya prove to be an excellent fighter and she's earned another claw mark. I decided to have three claw marks on her cheek as a symbol of cat claws and I just thought it would be cool in general. Amaya is proving to be a vicious fighter and she seems to enjoy it like her father. Also I decided to have her father make a surprise appearance at the end of this chapter. Until next time, I have you enjoy this story and the many books to follow.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Caribbean

**Chapter 14: The Caribbean**

 **So this chapter is basically about Amaya exploring some of Spain's colonies and other aspects of the navy that are bloody battles and struggles. This chapter Amaya comes to the Dominian Republic or as it used to be called Santo Domingo as a break before heading off to Cuba.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I merely own my original characters for the purpose of this story and plot. Also one more thing the one shot of Salazar meeting his daughter will be coming soon.**

She felt the sea breeze blow across her skin and inhaled the salty scent come from the sea. The echoing of the waves crashing against the sea floor. The peaceful serenity of the place calmed the left over blood thirst that stayed after that vicious battle. Her hand silently moved to the scars on her right cheek, may had pointed out that it was starting to resemble a claw marking from a cat.

This made her shuddered as she still felt pain from both scars sitting on her cheek. She remembered the sting of alcohol being rubbed against her cheek so she wouldn't get an infection from the wound. Or how much it hurt to put bandages against it so it would stop bleeding. How much of a pain in the ass it was to wash out on the blood from her clothing or how turned the bath water red from how much blood came off her skin and hair.

 _"Such crazy times for me! It was such a pain to get rid of all that blood but then again I could have had it worse."_

This caused her to chuckle as she realized after the heat of the battle that she had taunted the enemy with many references to black cats. Following the captain as he walked down the stairs as the captain gathered the crew all around. Speaking up in calm and collected voice _" Today we are reaching a Spanish port in the Caribbean. Since you all did so well, you will have the day off in the port before we head to our next destination. You can now go back to work."_

Hearing that she would an opportunity to explore a port in the Caribbean made her excited to see this adventure. The lieutenant asked _" Which port are we docking at?"_ The captain smirked as he reached the top step _" We are stopping at Santo Domingo before heading to Havana with weapons to be delivered to the fort there."_

Standing behind the captain as she watched the island appearing in the distance. Thinking to herself _" This is so exciting "_ Walking down the wooden board as she looked at the beautiful island that was Santo Domingo.

Walking out of the dock as she pulled off her boots and her feet touched the warm white sand beach of the island. She watched the waves pull away from the beach. She thought to herself _" This place is so beautiful and peaceful."_ She stood underneath the shade of the palm tree as she admired the beach as she watched wooden boats on the horizon fishing for seafood.

Getting on to the wooden dock again as she brushed off the sand from her feet. Slipping on her leather boots as she started her journey inland. Smiling as she walked pasted various children of all ages running and singing. This gave her another cause to smile as she _thought " This place is so happy , just like I used to be back on my island."_

A cold yet sorrowful look entered her eyes as she held back the tears of pain that wanted to fall down her cheeks. _" I cannot break down here, not now or ever!"_ Another thought flashed through her mind _" I have too much to do!"_ A flame entered as she stalked forward into the market and pushed those depressing thoughts into a bottle in the back of her mind.

Looking through the market that looked like a bazaar from the Middle East. It held various tropical goods that came from every colony of the Caribbean under Spain's control and its various allies. _" So many neat things to buy."_ as a curious gleam entered her eyes as picked up a book about every legend of the sea.

Looking up at the tent's owner as she asked _" How much for this book?"_ The marked owner smiled at her _" For you I will give to you for five peseta."_ Smiling at the bargain for getting such an interesting book. Dumping the amount on to the table as she walked away from the tent to look at the other vendors.

She came across another tent that held some beautiful jewelry. Searching the table as her eye became drawn to a long sliver chained necklace that held a black cat with gleaming green eyes as a charm. Next to it were two sliver cuff bracelets shaped in a cat-like claw and a ring in the same ship. Also there were a pair of sliver hoops above that held a small stone of the same green as the cat's eyes.

Looking up as she saw a dark-skinned woman with gleaming green eyes standing before her. " Ah, I see you have found the black cat interesting! You should buy it, after all you seem to have an resemblance to one."

 _" How much does this set cost?"_ A cunning look entered the woman's eyes as she said _" For you it shall cost three pesto."_ Smiling at this as placed the amount she needed on the table as she watched the woman wrap up the jewelry.

 _" Before I give you this jewelry, I should tell you the story behind it."_ Growing curious as she asked _" What story ?"_ Green eyes stared into her soul as she said " _This jewelry came from my tribe and I brought it with me when I came to Santo Domingo. It was created so that only the most cunning and intelligent woman could wear it. May this jewelry bring bad luck to those who cross your path. I look forward to see what you become woman."_ The woman disappeared into the mist as though she was never there in the first place.

 _" That was weird"_ shrugging it off as she grabbed the jewelry off the table. The eyes of the charm seemed to glow as they accepted their new owner and all her ambition. Heading over to a vendor that served food native to the region, quickly she ate some plantains that tasted good to her.

Glancing up at the sky, she could see it become dark in the sky. Heading back to the ship when she got there and saw that box's were being hauled up the wooden board. Picking up a wooden box as she carried it on to the deck before heading back down to the same thing again.

Glancing up she saw the captain walking up the wooden board. Placing the wooden box on the deck floor as she followed the captain up the stairs. The captain looked up from the deck below as he said _" Your back already, Adrian?"_ She responded back _" Yes Captain Salazar, I thought I would head back early."_

The captain smiled at this as he said _" Did you enjoy your first taste of the Caribbean?"_ Returning his smile as she said " Yes Captain Salazar I did." The captain said " Good, why don't you take your things to your room." Bowing as she said " Of course Captain Salazar." Walking down the stairs as she over heard a conversation between the captain and his lieutenant.

 _" You seem to be treating young Adrian like family. I know he is your apprentice but do you think this is a wise decision."_ The captain responded back " _I know that I'm treating him like family but I have a feeling that he's related to us somehow. Call it a hunch or an instinct as you pointed out earlier he resembles abuela to a huge degree."_ The lieutenant let out a sigh " _I have that feeling as well but we cannot do anything yet as we don't have proof about anything."_

Her eyes widen as she remembered that cross that had the last name Salazar on it. Thinking to herself " I could be related to these people, I need to research this family and find out if anyone held my last name." Walking down the hallway as resolved to get the answers she sought no longer how long it took to find them.

 **So Amaya gets book that shall help her on many journey's to come later. She also gets something that will become a great treasure to her, tribal jewelry of a black cat that will add to her legend in the Caribbean. This jewelry is an interesting object with mysterious powers that will help Amaya in her journey. Also if anyone is wondering that old woman might have an interesting part to play in Amaya's legend. But we shall see as the story continues, until next time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the mystery continues!**


	16. Chapter 15: Entering Cuba

**Chapter 15: Entering Cuba**

 **This chapter we get to see Amaya getting a chance to explore another part of the Caribbean. She might even get the chance to see that mysterious woman again, but who knows the Caribbean works its magic in mysterious ways.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters,I merely own my original characters for the purpose of this story. Also check out my profile of Amaya that I posted on the bottom of profile if your curious about. Also I've posted the one shot of captain's Salazar's point of view, go and check it, tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

Standing on the deck behind the captain and lieutenant silently as she struggled to stay awake underneath the hot sun. Last night she laid awake all night trying to sort through her various feelings that came to light when she overheard that conversation last night. She felt frustration course through her body as she came to another dead-end, how she wished she wasn't on this ship so she could start the research.

Glancing down the cross necklace around her _neck " And now I have the first clue to what may tell me who I am and where I come from ."_ At the moment she saw the name on the back of the cross as her first clue into her mysterious past. _" Someday I will know who I am and if I have a family out there who loved me."_

Her hand lingered on the two scars covering her cheeks as thought silently _" If I can find the truth, all this pain will be worth it. But the truth is I'm worried about whether or not they will even love or if I was just a child abandoned in the arms of a nun. If that's the case in the end I will still have my power and that's all I really need in this world."_

The corners of her lips curled up slightly at this thought as followed after the two men, silently checking for enemies hiding on the ship. _" After all power is everything in this world and one of the only weapons of a woman."_

Entering the captain's office as quietly watched the two men discuss something important. Hearing a knock at the door as she reached over to open it and walked in a lower ranking officer. Watching as the officer bent towards the captain's ear to whisper something.

 _"Excellent, we shall be right there."_ As the man exited the door as she continued to hold it open as the captain and lieutenant also exited. Following behind them silently as thought to herself _" I wonder what's happening now, tell me it's not another battle! We just finished the last one and I'm still healing from it!"_ Unconsciously her hand moved to the second scar on her cheek and the one on her right shoulder-blade.

 _"Plus, I keep having this feeling as though I've forgotten something from my time in the devil's triangle."_ Shrugging her shoulder as ignored the pain in her right shoulder-blade and marched up the stairs. Shifting her hand ever closer towards her blade as her eyes came upon a beautiful island.

Thinking to herself _" Is every island in the Caribbean such a beautiful paradise, no wonder people come to live here!"_ The place held beaches made of white sand that gleamed underneath the bright sun of the Caribbean. It held large green palm trees and other tropical plants that flourished underneath the sun. Glancing over the ship to see the sea was a beautiful light blue sea that appeared to see off the life under the sea.

 _" This place is so beautiful, I wouldn't find living in this paradise!"_ Smiling slightly as felt the sea breeze touch her skin that had kissed by the sun during her time in the Caribbean. Watching as various sailors begun to move down various boxes into the port.

Standing next to the captain as he stated _" Men we shall spend the day here, while gather the necessary supplies to continue our tour in the Caribbean. You're dismissed for now."_ Following the captain as he left the ship as he turned to her saying _" Why don't you go and have a look around? I have enough protection with the lieutenant here."_

 _" Of course, Captain Salazar."_ bowing her head slightly as she turned away from the two men. Glancing around the port she could see people of many heritages walking by, those of African descent, Spaniards and Mestizos _( Native American)_.

Thinking to herself _" Such an interesting place ,Cuba is!"_ Glancing around at the various stone buildings that littered the streets. Watching as children ran down the streets, enjoying various games they created. This brought a smile to her face as she remembered her childhood in the canary island.

Her curiosity grew as continued to explore the interesting little island that was so different from her homeland which was something she enjoyed. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar flash of green eyes that she saw before when she was on the island called Santo Domingo. Growing even more curious as she started to follow the woman through various buildings and alleyways.

 _"I swear I remember those green eyes from before. She's the same woman who sold me the jewelry of a black cat on Santo Domingo."_ Continuing her chase as she rushed forward intent on questioning this woman who her the interesting yet mysterious jewelry.

Soon she came upon a swamp that the mysterious woman entered. Crossing the bridge silently as continued to chase after the woman. Finally she had almost reached the woman when she saw a huge,wooden shack perched on top of the trees next to a raging river.

Being the risk taker she was known for being, she brushed pasted the vines and various shrubs as she stood before the mysterious woman. The woman in question had dark skin, stood at 5'8, had long and wild black hair. Her face was beautiful and held a pair of gleaming brown eyes.

Feeling brave as she said _" You're the same woman from Santo Domingo!"_ The woman in question smirked _" You've finally found me, welcome Amaya Salazar."_

* * *

 **It seems the mysterious woman has made another appearance and Amaya gets to see another aspect of the Caribbean. She has now seen Cuba and Santo Domingo, but has many more Caribbean secrets and mysterious to explore. The mystery continues to grow more complex and complicated for poor Amaya. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Until next time, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ps: Also if the term Mestizo is the wrong term please correct me in your comments and I will change it.**


	17. Chapter 16: A meeting with the Goddess

**Chapter 16: Meeting the Sea Goddess**

 **Well this chapter we shall get to learn about who the mysterious woman is and what she has to do with Amaya. It should be an interesting talk, and hope some of the dialogue this will answer your questions or might just add more.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I merely own my original characters for the sake of this story and plot.**

* * *

Unsheathing her sword as she pointed it directly at the woman and asked fiercely _" How do you know my name?"_ The mysterious woman smiled as she said _"The universe tells me many things and you are by far the most interesting of them all. It shows me all things that you will accomplish in this world, some great things and so full of some many mysteries."_ Growing more curious as she heard what the woman had to say.

 _" So you know something about my past?"_ she asked ignoring the part about the many great things she would accomplish, for that at the moment didn't interested her. The woman's smirk widen even more as she said _" Come inside my child, and you shall learn many things."_ Deciding to ignore her instincts that told her to run, sheathing her blade as walked up to the rotten wooden steps that led to the woman's modest house in the tree's.

Ignoring the mess she saw inside for she grew even more curious and wanted to quickly learn what the woman new about her past. Deciding to ask _" What's your name?"_ the woman responded back _" My name is Tia Dalma."_ A blend of spicy Caribbean tea made in Cuba was placed before her as the woman sat down in front of her.

 _" You are a most interesting child young Amaya, so full of ambition and a need for power to settle your thirst for revenge. I foresee great things in your future, you will become the greatest captain in the Spanish navy and just as pirates feared your father, they will come to do the same when they hear your name."_

 _" And how do you know this?"_ she suppressed a flash of irritation as she decided to be patience to get what she really desired to know. _" The universe tells me everything child, you will fulfill something that no sea fairer has done before. You will become the ruler of the seven seas all to break the curse your father is under and to bring him back from death."_

 _" What do you mean?"_ she asked growing more and more confused by this crazy woman and her crazy talk. _" You shall hold a chalice of rebirth, a ring of a water nymph, a sword of death,and a necklace of lightning! You shall control four mythical and powerful objects that will conquer the sea and even death!"_

 _" I though those objects were just myths made up by crazy sailors?!"_ The woman let out a deep laugh _" My child every myth of the sea is real as you shall soon learn."_ Taking a sip of the spicy tea that she was starting to enjoy, _" You still haven't told me about the mysteries you see?"_

 _" Ah, I was getting to universe wouldn't want me to tell you everything so I will merely leave a hint to help you in your search for the truth."_ Growing more curious as she asked _" And what hint would that be?"_ the woman said cunningly _" You come from a family of powerful men who have for as long as the sun has risen in the sky been drawn to the sea and heard her call. The people who you are most close to, are closer than you think."_ she handed her a symbol medal that held an unfamiliar symbol to her.

Speaking up again _" This will help you on your quest for the truth of who you are, you have one of the most mysterious of past's and I have known many mysterious people."_ Holding the medal in her hands as she slipped it inside her pocket.

Thinking to herself _" This hint just leaves me even more confused in some ways, no matter I'll work through it to get to the truth."_ She realized something _" You're the same woman who handed me that jewlery in the market at Santo Domingo!"_ The woman smirked _" You are an intelligent child, use those traits well."_

 _" I did hand you that jewlery for they will come to be very important to you as you use the them in the many battles you shall face in the future. As well as coming to represent the name you shall earn in the future."_ Deciding to ask another question _" What do you mean , they shall help me in the many battles a head?"_

The woman turned to face the fire as she said softly _" Let's just call them the first tools of your revenge, never betray the jewelry and it will serve you well."_ When she heard the words revenge a blood thirsty gleam entered her eyes as thought about the sparrow whom she would kill in the future.

 _" You're an interesting woman, Tia Dalma. Let's hope we shall meet again in the future? Also I thank you for the most interesting conversation we had today."_ The woman smirked as stated quietly _" We shall meet again, the universe has shown me such. After all you have a great destiny a head of you and a part to play in the future of the Caribbean."_

She on the other hand smirked devilishly when she heard the saying _" Your first tools of revenge."_ Thinking to herself savagely _" You hear that sparrow, it will soon be your turn to learn the curse of a shattered heart, when I take away everything you hold dear before finally taking your life! Only then will my revenge be complete, how I long for that day and it can't come any sooner!"_ A cold yet fiery chuckle escaped from her lips as she headed back into town and back to her position.

* * *

 **Tell me what do you think of this meeting, does it answer some questions or create anymore. Let me know what you think in your reviews! Amaya gets to meet the mysterious woman at Santo Domingo and we finally learn her name. She gets to learn part of her destiny and the series at large. Also we get to learn more about the mysterious jewelry handed over to Amaya.**


	18. Chapter 17: First tool to Revenge

**Chapter 17: First Tool to Revenge**

 **So Amaya gets to experience the mysterious powers of the jewelry that Tia Dalma gave her and what better way to show off her first tools of revenge than in an a shockingly wild battle like no other. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the battle in it as well.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I merely own my original characters for the sake of the plot and storyline.**

Strapping her blade to her waist as she ready herself for another day at sea. Glancing down at the jewelry that the woman Tia Dalma had sold to her. Thinking to herself _" I might as well wear it today and see what happens!"_ Slipping on the long, silver chain necklace that held a black cat with gleaming green eyes that fell next to her cross necklace. Underneath her white shirt she slipped on the two silver cuffs shaped like a cat claws, and slipping on a silver ring on her right finger.

Biting back a gasp of pain as pierced her right for the first time and slipped in the silver hoop with a gleaming green stone. Above the first hoop on her cartilage she pierce in the second hoop and this time she didn't feel the pain as badly.

 _" Let's see what today shall bring me? I hope it's something interesting."_ Closing the door to her quarters as she headed upwards to start her job. Standing front of the door that led to the captain's quarters as she watched the same routine continue on.

This time though they were heading back to an island off the coast of Spain that needed weapons to be brough to its fort. After that they would had back to Barcelona until they were needed once more at sea. This brought a smile to her face that she would see her home country once again and that she could finally begin looking into her past.

Thinking to herself _" So many mysteries to solve!"_ this made her excited as she also did love a challenging adventure. And this adventure looked to be a challenging one, indeed. The captain left his quarters as she followed him like a second shadow, constantly watching for any movements that looked to belong to the enemy.

When the captain reached the deck, one of the lower ranking members rushed over to whisper something into his ears. This gave the captain cause to narrow his eyes as he looked over the horizon and saw an enemy ship heading ever closer towards them.

Stating loudly _" Preparing the ship and men for battle!"_ Glancing up at the sky she could see it turning dark in color and even someone like her knew what that meant. Thinking to herself " _This day just got more interesting!"_ savage excitement coursed through her veins as a vicious look entered her eyes.

Snapping out of it as the captain said _" Adrian you shall be joining this battle on the frontlines, I expect your skills should be of good use there."_ Calmly she said _" Of course captain."_ but on the inside the excitement took over once more. Walking down the stairs as she joined a group of men waiting for their orders to board the enemy ship.

The ship sailed ever closer as it fired a cannon that struck the water and rattled the ships. Calmly standing when the ship rattled and sent several men to their knees, it was if she was in a trance that nothing could break. A lightning bolt struck in the background as the ship collided with their own and she launched herself across to the other side.

Whipping out her blade with ease as she sent forth a frontal slash at a French sailor and crouched to the ground dodging another that came her way. A savage look entered her eyes as the green flecks begin to glow slightly and resemble a black cat. Her fighting style began to resemble a cat even more that it did before.

 _"This jewelry that Tia Dalma gave seems to be helping me, then again she did say these were tools for my revenge!"_ Switching her sword into her hand as she viciously swiped a man across the face leaving a claw-like scratch in place. Bending her knees in an awkward way as she dodged another sword slash just as lightning struck in the wooden boards before her very eyes. The glow of the lightning reflected in her eyes as gave the men a savage like grin.

Watching it disappear before launching herself into the heat of battle once more as lightning struck the place that she had stood in before. Biting a grimace as a slash struck the upper part of her stomach and another one came across the upper part of her back. Launching into a barrage of frontal slashes before at the second she turned her blade in a ninety degree angle as she launched herself into the air and sent forth a stabbing motion.

 _" Gah, you bastard!"_ shouted the man as he fell to the floor clutching at his stomach. Landing on the other side as blood splashed all over face and she sent forth a powerful slash at the man laying on the ground. Whirling around at the last second as a blade slashed across the middle part of her right cheek adding another scar.

This sent her tumbling to the floor as she barely managed to block the sword slash at the last second. Pushing back as she launched herself off the floor and managed to wrapped her legs around the man's waist as she slammed her elbows forward as she flipped away. Landing at the edge of the ship in a crouching motion as one lightning bolt landed directly behind her striking the ocean floor and the other appeared directly in front of her face as she eyed the men surrounding her.

Sheathing her blade as one man launched himself forward directly, twisting her body to the right as she tossed him overboard into the ocean below. Another man and began a barrage of slashes at as dodged the last one. Glancing over her shoulders as she saw herself reaching the edge making a quick decision as she allowed the man to send forth a deep slash that went down her elbow to wrist on the left side.

 _" Gah!"_ she shouted as used this moment to trip him overboard. Another man rushed at with a punch that connected to her face as she winced, her hands gripped the edge behind her as she used both her legs to kick the man away into another group of men. This sent them scattering back as another man launched a powerful slash at her dodging it with ease as she gripped his shirt and swung him over the ship as she watched a lightning bolt strike the man before he could touch the ocean.

Crouching down towards the floor as she sweep kicked another man and tossed him over the ship as well. Just as she was about to turn around head back from the edge, a man launched a frontal slash directly at her throat. Stepping towards the side as the slash instead connected with her stomach, leaving behind a deep scar. Just as she saw about to launch an attack in rage, a lightning bolt connected with the man before her very eyes and shocked him.

Moving past this as she ignored all her aching wounds and instead saw that the ship had no more enemies to fight. Joining the men on the other side as she quietly grabbed a medical kit without anyone noticing and heading down to her quarters.

Thinking to herself _" That was a most interesting battle!"_ slipping off her shirt as she begun to dress all the wounds from her battle. In doing this she never noticed someone slip inside her quarters until that person spoke up _" I always knew something was interesting about you?!"_ Whirling around surprise as she saw a mysterious man standing before, reaching up to cover herself as she asked _" Who are you?"_

 **It seems things have gotten even more interesting as we begin to explore the jewelry mysterious powers that it grants Amaya. Tell me what you think of the powers I've shown so far in your comments. Also another mystery is about to show itself and lets see if you can all guess who the mysterious man is in your reviews. Next chapter all shall be revealed about this character and it might just be a shocking twist as this story has always been full of those. Until next time have fun reading this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: New Friend

**Chapter 18: New Friend**

 **Now we get to see Amaya make a new ally on her way home back to Spain before she begins the first step in her quest to find out who she is. You'll see this character more and more in Amaya's future. This chapter we get to see more about the mysterious jewelry given to Amaya by Tia Dalma and new chapter we come to understand more about their background. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I merely own my original characters for the purpose of this story and plot.**

The mysterious man standing before her looked at her with a cunning grin across his lips. The man in question had darker skin that her, short wavy copper tone hair and a pair of sapphire eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt, with a black vest and a pair of black pants. Along with a pair of black boots, and a black hat upon his head.

 _" Who are you?"_ she asked while deep inside swearing up a storm as she panicked over what to do next as she realized this man now knew her secret. Her hand drifted towards the dagger she had hidden beneath her vest. The man said softly _" Don't worry, I won't share your secret after all we all have something we want to hide."_ Her hand swiftly moved away from the hidden dagger while her face remained blank.

 _" And what do I need to do in exchange for this secret?"_ she asked as she continued to be on guard and regard this person in front of her at the moment as a foe and not ally. The man smirked as he _said " Nothing, after all why would I share your secret when both have the same secret."_ reaching up to open her shirt revealing the bandages covering her chest as though to prove a point. This sent a jolt of shock across her normally expressionless as she blurted out _" Your a girl!"_ The man who was now as woman smirked and said _" So are you."_

Smirking slightly as she realized this was no man but a woman doing the same thing as her. _" Why did you show yourself to me?"_ as she watched the girl button up her shirt. _" Perhaps because I want a friend and ally in this dangerous game we're playing."_ She thought to herself _" This is true."_

 _" This is an interesting proposition you present me. What's your name?"_ The girl who was younger than her as she answered _" My true name is Naiara Maribel Gabriela Sanchez, my male name is Danel Sanchez."_

Listening closly to her accent which was different from the typical accent of someone from mainland Spain. _" Where are you from?"_ the girl responded back _"_ _I'm from Colombia but I came to Barcelona as a teenager."_ Naiara in turn asked _" What's your name and where are you from?"_

Answering the girl's question _" My true name is Amaya Esmeralda Anita and I am from the Canary islands."_ The girl raised an eyebrow and asked _" What is your last name?"_ Sighing as she answered Naiara's curious question _" I don't know my last name, I grew up in a covent. My goal is for joining the navy is find out about my past, and to reach a powerful place in society. What is your goal?"_

An excited gleam entered the girl's eyes as she responded back eagerly _" My goal is to have adventure in life that marriage can't offer!"_ She then smirked as inside her head she agreed with that statement _" Well then cheers to us being allies."_

Opening the door to her bathroom as she stripped herself of all her clothing and started to patch up the various bleeding scars that covered her body. Wincing each time as the water would get inside the cuts.

Later that night she found herself staring out at the window up at the moon covered by storm clouds and lightning striking the sea. Reaching up to slightly push open the window to get ever closer towards the moon. As her arm came under the light shining down from the full moon, her arm became covered in black fur and her became sharp, silver claws.

 _" What the hell is going on?"_ she whispered in shock as she looked down at her arm.

 **So there you have it, we now know who the mysterious man and she will be an important part of the story as Amaya's crew. Now we get to see the full effects of the jewelry that Tia Dalma gave to Amaya, the next chapter we get to see their full potential as well as learning all about the powers and origins. Until next time, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ps: Sorry about how short this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	20. Chapter 19: The Curse

**Chapter 19: The Curse**

 **This chapter we learn the origin of the cursed jewelry that Tia Dalma gave her. We get to see the interesting powers this jewelry gives Amaya and how this will led to her being given the name " The Fiery Black Cat of the Caribbean." Also we see Amaya finally coming home to Spain after being away for months, however with this new development she wishes she was back in Cuba to demand answer out of Tia Dalma. But this gives her time to build up that list of questions to ask Tia Dalma. Now we get to see Amaya getting closer to her origins as she searches for the name Anita Salazar in Spain's records and goes back to the Canary Island.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters,I merely own my original characters for the purpose of this plot and its storyline.**

* * *

Stepping further into the moonlight as the rest of her turned into a cat as black fur covered her, the only thing that remained were her striking eyes. Closing the window as she stepped further back into the shadows of the room and her features became normal again.

 _"What the hell is this? I think I've been cursed! What did I accept from that damn witch, I always knew their would be a price for everything! And look where that's gotten me!"_ as swung her fist into the wooden wall of shape leaving a claw like scratch in place.

Muttering to herself _" One more thing I need to worry and research about!"_ Pulling out the earrings as she searched for a clue, followed by the necklace where she saw a weird symbol and the ring also held this symbol.

 _" It seems, I've already gotten somewhere in this mystery. I swear sometimes my life is full of mysterious twist and turns. "_ She let loose a cynical chuckle before placing her jewelry in a drawer and going to sleep. So deep in her sleep that she didn't notice the glowing green that came from her drawer.

Getting up the next morning as she glanced out of the window to see the ship had landed in the Barcelona. Getting dressed as she slipped everything into her sack that she brought on the ship with her. Walking down the wooden board that led to the deck, she was coming home after nearly 6 months of sailing the Caribbean.

 _" I shall see you in five weeks time for your assignment, Aaron."_ stated the captain as she responded back _" Of course until then, Captain."_ bowing to him in the way that was formal in the navy are so she had read in her books.

Glancing over the sea she met the harsh grey eyes of the old woman. Walking over to met her as the old woman said " It seems you have managed to get many more scars. You shall have to tell of the tales you have experienced while at sea."

For the next three hours she had told the old woman everything she had wanted her to know, leaving out the parts of the devil's triangle, Tia Dalma and the curse she found herself under at the moment. She could tell that the old woman knew she was holding back parts of her tale from her. However the old woman decided to let it go for the moment since she knew Amaya would open up to her in time.

 _" I'll be back before dinner"_ she told the old woman as she left the house. Thinking to herself as she walked towards the library _" Now to solve these mysteries I've been presented with. First who is Anita Salazar and second to find out more about this jewelry."_ Opening the doors of the library that gave off that smell of all the knowledge that was to come her way.

Starting at the bottom floor as she searched for that symbol that would tell her everything she needed to know. Not finding it on the first floor, she moved up to the second floor to continue her search. When she reached the end of the second floor, frustration showed through her eyes and all she wanted to do at the second was lash out at something.

 _" I'm never going to find this damn symbol and I'm not having any luck about finding out who Anita Salazar is! Why must everything be so hard?!"_ she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath as she walked up towards the third floor and immediately her eyes drifted over to a symbol that resembled the one on her jewelry. In fact the symbol looked almost identical and this made her so excited. Opening the book as she came upon a long tale, sitting at one of the tables littering the third floor as she dove in with a passion.

 _" The Curse of the Black Cat"_ she read the tile a loud before reaching over to open the book and to see what was inside. _" This tale starts off with a people of a small island in the Caribbean whom worship a goddess in the form of a black cat. Their small island was invaded by pirates and almost everyone died as a result. A few of the people managed to live and were enraged by what had happened to their small and peaceful island ,they turned to their goddess begging for revenge against the enemy. The goddess granted their wish in the form of these three pieces of jewelry which the survivors wore but when joined together the curse gets even more complex. For you see when combined together they give the user gifts that otherwise wouldn't be possible if separated. The earrings give the users an increase all five senses, the necklace transforms the user into a cat and the ring gives them the fighting ability of a cat."_

Getting up from her table and going down stairs where she walked up to the desk , saying _" Excuse me Miss, may I check this book out?"_ The young lady looked it over and said _" You might as well keep since no one ever checks out that book."_ Smiling at her causing the young lady's cheeks to turn red _" Thank you!"_

Just as she was to pull out the amount of peso's needed to pay for the book, the lady said _" For you, I'll allow you to take it for free."_ Putting her peso's away as she walked out of the door before turning around giving a her a smile.

 _" It's good that I can keep this book, I'll now be able to start getting somewhere with this jewelry of mine until I find that woman again. At least I've gotten somewhere with one of these mystery's."_

Later on that night underneath the cover of the night she continue into her research, picking up where she left off. Quietly she read _" The jewelry is activated when the user is feeling blood lust, since this was their original purpose. This is shown when the user's eyes becoming more cat-like in a subtle way. Underneath the full moon the user is transformed into a human version of a ghostly were cat which only increases their powers more and at times the user is granted the ability to transform into a small cat. The user becomes immortal until the pass on the jewelry to the next user continue the long of women whom have worn the black cat's curse. A finally warning to anyone that cross the black cat will only end up in bad luck."_

Thinking to herself _" That's why that last fight went so well because of the jewelry, this seems to be an interesting thing. I need to experiment more with this curse and learn how I can use it against my enemies."_ A dark chuckle escaped her lips _" Especially that sparrow"_ her grip tightened on the book.

Laying in bed after while her thoughts then drifted to the mysterious woman named Anita Salazar. _" She seems to have part of my name, maybe she is a relative of mine. Tomorrow I'll head over to my home town and begin my search. I'll be able to get here in time to begin my next voyage at sea. Now I need to get sleep for the journey that will begin tomorrow."_

* * *

 **So what do think of the Curse, watching scooby doo zombie island helped inspire its origins a bit.! Do you like where this story is going so far? Amaya seems to be close to one mystery about the jewelry but now she needs to find out why it choose her to become its new wearer. Next chapter we see Amaya heading back to her home town on the Canary Island where she is going to get another piece of the puzzle that is her life. She also seems to have connected some of the dots when it comes to who Anita Salazar is. Until next time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Canary Island

**Chapter 20: The Canary Island**

 **So this chapter we get to see Amaya finally solving a piece of the puzzle that the cross holds and how important this island is to her heritage. Also this chapter we to see her powers come into play in helping discover this connection and we come back to the convent. But one thing to mention is that we get a meeting with a certain family member. Also at the end of the chapter something interest happens. I hope you enjoy that scene!**

 **Ps: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or its characters, I merely created my own original characters for the purpose of the story and its plot.**

The next day she found herself on a boat that led to island that she had called home for so many years. Closing her eyes as she felt the breeze blow across her face as the calls of the sea birds relaxed her raging mind that held so many questions. Her hand drifted to the two necklaces hidden underneath her shirt as she pulled out the cross necklace once more reading the words _" Anita Isabel Esmeralda Salazar."_

Thinking to herself _" Salazar is the last name of the captain and lieutenant as well Anita and Esemeralda! There has to be some sort of sign in these clues. I wish this damn boat would hurry up and reach the main land."_ Glancing up ahead she could see her islands golden beaches that held many homes. Growing excited to be coming home so long she clutched at the rail trying to contain her excitement. Her jewelry against her skin hummed as though it could feel her excitement and decided it would help its newest master on her quest for the truth and revenge. After all nothing was more exciting than drama and blood lust.

Stepping off the boat on to the dock that led to the main island's port. Feeling the sea breeze brush through her hair as though to say welcome home, feeling at home as she though to herself _" No place like home."_ Glancing down at the dock she could see small sharks hanging around hoping to get bite of today's catch, her studied the golden beaches intently as if to take in this wonderful place she called home.

Glancing up at the night sky as she watched as it slowly become darker and darker. Smirking to herself as she thought _" Its time!"_ Suddenly her jewelry started to glow a deep shade of green a her body grew shorter and shorter while midnight black fur started to cover her entire body. The last piece of the transformation were a pair of haunting, glowing green eyes, standing on the pier was a small black cat that was on a mission. Skittering across the pier as she ignored the swearing of sailors in both Spanish and English. Sliding into an alleyway as she made her way up the steep hill that led to her former home. So intent on what she was doing she never noticed a shadow following her in the distance, this shadow held the same unique eyes as her.

Entering her convent in the dead of night as she transformed into a human once more underneath the moonlight. Thinking to herself _" These powers are so awesome"_ Searching through the various books shelfs and papers on the desk. Finally she came across something that showed the letter that a woman named Alexandria Salazar sent to the convent sixteen years ago. Narrowing her eyes as she thought to _herself "Her last name is Salazar like the woman's name on the back of the cross."_ Shifting through the papers as she grabbed a blank one to write what she had found down, searching even further back as she found records of Alexandria Salazar spending time in this very convent well a child. Writing of this down in a frantic script as she heard the door open and voice say _" Who's there?"_

Hiding underneath the desk in her black cat form as she held the paper in mouth watching silently as foot steps walked around the desk. Narrowing her eyes as she thought to herself _"I've found enough here. Now its time to check out the town records."_ As soon as the feet steps shuffled away she jumped on to the window sill and escaped into the night. Clutching at the piece of paper as she rushed towards the records at the mayor's office in the middle of the island. Pushing passed a window as she was again human, placing the paper on ar random table as she eyed the huge room before that held multiple levels and shelfs stocked full of books. Sighting to herself as she muttered _" This going to be a pain in the ass."_

Looking up at the window where she could still see the moon's glow _. "I guess I better get started since I have all night"_ Picking up the paper off the desk as she began to search for the names Anita and Alexandria Salazar. Heading to the a section where she found both names, growing excited by this as she placed them on a table.

Moving up a level to the s section where she found many books about the last name Salazar, walking down the stairs as she placed her stack on the table. Glancing around the room as she spotted a notebook full of blank paper, reaching for it as she began with the first book on Anita Salazar.

Shifting through the pages as she found the name she was searching for which was Anita Salazar a girl born in Morocco two Spanish parents that came to the Canary Islands as a child. She later married a man named Armando who was a local sailor who died under the hands of pirates. Narrowing her eyes as she wrote this down on a piece of paper before searching through the book for their first-born son named Alexander Salazar.

She found information that told the tale of Alexander being a lower ranking sailor in the navy who like his father died by the hands of pirates. Searching further into his records she found he had married a woman named Sofia from mainland Spain who given him only one son named Armando Salazar.

Writing this down beneath the name Salazar as she thought to herself _" Their seems to be a pattern going on here."_ Shifting through the book as she searched for the name Armando Salazar only to come up empty. _" His records must be on the main land!"_ Closing the first book as she opened the second one, searching to see if it held information about Alexandria. The only thing that she managed to find was that she been born to English parents that were being persecuted in England as Catholic's and that she grew up in the convent on the island. One thing that had managed to catch her eye was the statement that she had married a powerful Spanish captain named _" Armando Salazar."_ Writing this down as she thought _" Could it be the same Armando Salazar that is Anita's grandson!"_ Placing this book aside as she reached down the first book that told of the Salazar's presence on the island, copying down the huge family tree was painstaking but it was worth it in the end. Next she reached for the book that told the entire history of the Salazar family heritage on the Canary Islands which seem to hold a lot of sailors. _" Is this what that Tia Dalma when she said my heritage has always been drawn to the call of the sea!"_ By now her hands ached as she decided to take a small break from her quest.

Closing her eyes as she heard a deep male voice say _" What an interesting sight?"_ Eyes popping open as she shouted out in her original tone of voice _" Who's there?"_ Stepping out of the shadow was the lieutenant of her ship. She felt shock enter her system as she tried to recover from this by saying in her usual tone _" Lieutenant Salazar what are you doing here?"_ The lieutenant stepped forward saying _" I always knew their was something interesting about you but I could never figure it out. I've finally figured out why."_ Speaking up again in her feminine tone again _" And what is it that you have figured out?"_ The lieutenant stopped before as he grabbed the cross around her neck as he muttered _"I thought so."_ Eyeing him warily as she said _"Thought what?"_

The lieutenant looked her in the eyes as he said _" Here we've thought all these years that our dear aunt Amaya was dead but the entire she has been alive. But why was she removed from our family?"_ The lieutenant muttered this as he walked over to the books studying them with a critical eye. _" You've been searching for the truth just as I have done for many years."_ She blurted _out "What do you mean?"_ The lieutenant said _" The story that our grandmother told of how you died never made sense to me the way it did for the ours. So when I joined the navy at sixteen I made it my mission to find out why I felt that way. And when I first saw you I know immediately that my grandmother had lied for you were almost a mirror image of her"_

 _" So that's why you were always staring at me in a certain way."_ The lieutenant smirked at this as he said _"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling the entire family about this anytime soon."_ She asked _" And why is that?"_ The lieutenant answered back _" Because I need more evidence against grandmother's lies. And you seem to be doing well on your own in the navy so your gender will stay a secret between us."_

 _" What price do I need to pay for your silence?"_ she asked for their was always a price for someone's silence in this world. The lieutenant smirked _" When the time comes you shall help me reveal my grandmother's lies to the family and I would like your permission to bring our captain into this."_ Blurting out _" Wouldn't he be freaked out by training his own aunt"_ The lieutenant shrugged before _saying " He will need to know for his more access to the records than we do with his rank."_ She nodded her premission as she grabbed her journal as she followed the lieutenant out of the door reaching the steps as she said _" Why were you here on the island"_

The lieutenant said _" I longed to see our families ancestral home once again and I happened to see you on the pier so I followed you everywhere."_ As he walked down the stone streets her eyes widen as she thought to herself _" He knows both of my secrets!"_ Suddenly someone whom she hadn't seen for months entered her vision, her blood boiled at the sight of him as she hissed out _"You!"_

 **So what did you think of the chapter, was it what you expected it to be. I told you Amaya has solved part of the puzzle with figuring out that her mother is Alexandria as well as the captain and lieutenant being her nephew but she has yet to realize something important. And that has to do with a certain ghost who has met, she hasn't put together the pieces of who her father is yet. But don't worry that will hit her soon enough. This chapter we get to see one family member who has discovered the entire truth while another one is on his way to finding out as well. Even the one whom all this mystery surrounds hasn't figured it out yet. Next chapter we get our long-awaited meeting with a certain sparrow lets hope he can escape from this black cat's grip.**


	22. Chapter 21:The Birth of a Black Cat

**Chapter 21: The Birth of a Black Cat**

 **I'm back with an update of this story and I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. The only explanation I have is that I had writers block and simply lost interest in the story due to frustration but now I'm back. I will be taking this story off hiatus now. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for being patient with me, this chapter is specifically dedicated to you!**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

Unsheathing her blade from her right hip as she clutched the hilt tightly to the point that she almost drew blood as she pointed it directly at the man she hated most in this world. Green flashed in her eyes before her jewelry started to glow the same. Stepping into the moonlight as she greeted the sparrow that she intended to have her vengeance upon.

" _You're cursed!"_ blurted out the sly sparrow as he pointed down at her arms. Raising an eyebrow as she glanced down to see the black fur covering her right arm before she shrugged _"A small price to pay for revenge."_

Her eyes grew more catlike when she hissed out _"Which you're about to experience!"_ Rushing forward as she slammed the sharp side of raptor down on the drunk man before he darted away pulling out his own blade.

Sneering in frustration at this before she darted forward this shifting into a powerful being motion as the sparrow spun around sending her sliding down the sand and her feet touched the edge of the water. Growling like a cat as she ignored the water that soaked through her pant legs.

Crouching into the sand like a cat as she sprang forward using her long black tail as a whip sending sand flying forward into the sparrow eye's as she struck down in a powerful slicing motion. Not letting up even for a second as she angled forward a curved beheading motion before following with a well-timed strike with her sharp claws.

Her eyes grew wide when the sparrow leaned into her attack and took the full brunt of it as she stuttered out _"What the hell! Why did you do that?!"_ A few seconds later she found herself tumbling into the ocean water landing on top of the sparrow.

A smirk broke out across her lips as she saw the perfect opportunity for revenge before her very eyes. Switching her sword into her opposite hand before bashing her elbow into his stomach and then shifting into a series of powerful punches that she rained down on the sparrow who struggled under her. Ignoring the continued struggles on the sparrow as she jerked him out and began to squeeze the life out of him.

" _Revenge has never tasted sweeter!"_ she hissed towards the struggling man before she felt herself flying across the shallow end of the beach where she could hear ringing echoing throughout her hearing.

Coming to she watched angrily as the sparrow darted away barely escaping her vengeful grasp and she hissed _"I almost had the bastard!"_

Growing more angrily as she bashed fist into the heavy sand of her island while screaming _"Gah!"_ Staring up at the silvery moon that was the only witness to the brief skirmish between a sparrow and a cat.

Screaming out one last time in anger _"Just you wait bastard one day I'll have my revenge on you!"_ Getting up from the sand as she ignored the salty water that clung to her while muttering _"One day you'll gets yours and every second of that sweet revenge while I take everything you hold dear away from you like you did me!"_

Wiping away the blood that stained her cheek before sheathing her blade into its sheath once more and taking to the shadow once more where he catlike features faded back to normal. Walking through the alley ways of the small island town as she headed towards her former home.

Ignoring the burning anger that still coursed through her veins as she thought with a hint of excitement _"Tomorrow I shall sister Alma and all the others!"_ A smile made its way across her face as she remembered her innocent and joyful childhood inside the protective walls of the covenant before everything changed in her life.

Leaping on to a tree branch in an elegant manner as she waited for the sun to bless the island with its presence so that she could see her beloved sister Alma. Closing her eyes as she shifted into a comfortable position against the tree while the ocean's melody sent her into sweet dreams.

Jolting awake a few hours later when she heard the bells of mourning echoing through her sharp hearing. Tiredly she thought to herself _"What's happening? The bells never ring unless someone has died?"_

Just as she was about to leap out of the tree to get a better look at her childhood home she heard the words that shattered what was left of her jaded heart. Listening in closely as the nuns under stated _"Did you hear?"_

" _Hear what?"_ questioned the other nun with curious green eyes before the first nun slightly whispered _"Sister Alma died last night."_

" _Really?!"_ stated the second nun in surprise as shock entered her green eyes while the first nun shook her head in despair _"Yes! The rumors are that she slowly died of a broken heart when young Amaya left the covenant and never returned."_

Entering a state of shock as she numbly clutched the tree branch and tear drops unconsciously ran down her cheeks as the words of the first nun echoed throughout her mind leaving scars and wounds in their place. Tightening her hold on the branch as she thought _"I'm the reason sister Alma is dead!"_

Wiping away her tears with a fierce flick of her wrist as she darted away from covenant and took to the rooftops with cat like flexibility. Dodging various things in her way as she rushed to the one place that comforted her in everything.

Landing on the soft sandy beach that was secluded by various palm trees before she allowed the tears to fall freely down her face as she silently sobbed. In a fit of grief, she shouted out _"This was never supposed to happen!"_

Clutching the harden bark of the palm tree until blood started to dye the white sand underneath as she seethed in a combination of sadness and anger. Sobbing again as she remembered the memory of all those months ago where she learned the truth of who she was before she ran away and the things that had happened since that fateful day.

Something inside of her snapped as she thought madly _"If it wasn't for Alexandria Salazar and Jack Sparrow sister would still be alive! And I would have never had to feel this pain I'm feeling now!"_ The madness and the need burning need for revenge only grew stronger.

Thinking to herself _"I no longer have a reason to spend any time on this accursed that is root of all my pain in this life."_ Turning away from the secluded clearing as the mad gleam in her eyes only grew stronger as she muttered _"I only have now the clothes on my back and the burning desire to reap my vengeance on those who have wronged me!"_

Unconsciously allowed her nails to grow longer before she madly slashed at the tree leaving behind what would become legendary trademark and she began to cackle hollowly _"And believe me this black cat will bring bad luck and misery down upon them all!"_

* * *

 **What do think of this chapter and the fight? What did you think of the true birth of the black cat? Did do it enough justice? And finally, what if you have any questions for me I shall put them in the next author's note to answer. Until next time I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 22: Realization

**Chapter 22: Realization**

 **This chapter is the final chapter in the first book of Amaya's Salazar's life as she comes to realization about a few things that have puzzled her constantly throughout the years. The second book shall be dealing her with her rise as they now dubbed Black Cat of the Spanish navy and it will be longer than this book as this part of the tale dealt her origins and beginnings in the navy. Don't worry their will be for more mystery's that surround Amaya some having to do with her family, associates and more.**

 **Ps: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

Laying down tiredly on the bed that was aboard the moving ship that would bring her back to the mainland in a days' time. Her mind raced through the many things that she experienced on that island that revealed much to her such as meeting a member of her family or her wild fight with that damn sparrow. Clenching her fist tightly as she gritted her teeth while remembering how he escaped death barely only due to her mistake of not finishing him while he was under the water.

" _But that won't happen next time!"_ a blood thirsty gleam entered her eyes and a savage grin made it's way across her face as she imagined getting even with the first person she had ever hated in her life before a frown marred her pretty features.

Chuckling madly as she though _"Well's that not true anymore now there's a second name to my list and she get what's coming to her."_ Glancing down sadly at the only that she was able to retrieve from sister Alma's room in the form of a black cat was a single piece of jewelry.

Lifting her cross up as she studied the silver hoops that had small crosses carved into them, they had belonged to sister Alma before she had joined the covenant on the Canary island. Running a thin finger tip down the right hoop as she muttered _"Don't worry sister Alma I will achieve revenge against those that caused your broken heart to honor the only woman who became a sister to me."_

Stepping off the bed as she entered the moonlight and stared up at the sky only to see a shooting star dart across the night sky. A genuine smile made its way across her lips as she remembered the old tale that sister Alma had told her about how those who passed into the next life went up to the heavens and joined the millions of stars that went before them. A sign that they had reached the heavens was a shooting star that gave their loves one a sign that they were alright.

" _I take it that you approve sister Alma"_ she thought to herself as she clutched at the cross necklace around her neck before her thoughts drifted to other matters.

Flipping the cross around as she stared down intently at the last name Salazar and thought " _Finally I have found my real family."_

Suddenly her hand slipped away in shock as the memories of a particular adventure of the Caribbean entered her mind in a dreamlike sequence. She remembered being near the devil's triangle and her mission the night before to enter the triangle to see if it was a suitable position to trap the enemy ships. The haze surrounding that night faded away and her encounter with a ghostly man became clear. Immediately she realized that the ghostly man carried the same features as her mentor and captain.

" _Oh my god!"_ she thought silently as a tear drop rolled down her cheek and she wanted to let out an animalistic rage that would show all the rage and the grief she felt at the moment when this realization had hit her.

" _I met my father and I didn't even know it!"_ she shouted in her mind in a hysterical manner before she remembered the legend of how he ended up in the devil's triangle. Thinking in a murderous rage _"Sparrow first you steal my innocence then you practically killed sister Alma from a broken heart and now you cursed my father which started this how mess!"_

Glaring up at the moon as she thought angrily _"One more reason to kill that Sparrow!"_ Holding her hand up to the moonlight as she allowed her nails to grow longer _"And after I kill Sparrow I shall continue on his legacy of destroying all the pirates that cross the seven seas only then can the injustice against the Salazar's name be wiped away forever!"_

 **Well we've reached the conclusion of the first book and I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far. I leave the story hanging here as the first chapter will deal with the fallout of Amaya figuring out almost the whole truth but don't worry the mystery element will continue into the next book after all Amaya's life and legend will be notoriously for the many mysteries that surround her.**


End file.
